Celebrinduil
by Adam Moore WatWatWat
Summary: Celebrinduil hurried through the underground tunnel from his current project back to the Great Hall. He would know shortly if he was successful, and he wanted to be present. His father, the King, however, expected a report from him on the status of several other projects upon which the craftsmen of the Woodland Realm were currently employed. This...Is the great story


**Chapter 1: Warm pools and naked elflings**

Celebrinduil hurried through the underground tunnel from his current project back to the Great Hall. He would know shortly if he was successful, and he wanted to be present. His father, the King, however, expected a report from him on the status of several other projects upon which the craftsmen of the Woodland Realm were currently employed.

He slipped quietly into the Great Hall, nodding at the herald and then continuing to his place with Thranduil's other advisors and those with reports to give. He smiled at the scene before him.

The elvenking had just returned from the midday meal with Celebrinduil's older brothers. Bregolas as eldest sat in court most days. Lathron was assigned as advisor to his brother and father, and was usually present as well. But the presence of his younger brother was a surprise. He appeared to be sound asleep, wrapped contentedly in his ada's arms. A small mop of golden hair spilled across the shoulder of the King, and the small child rested his cheek on Ada's shoulder, one hand tucked between the two bodies while the other seemed to have a firm hold on a braid of Thranduil's hair.

Thranduil remained standing near his throne, his body swaying ever so slightly as is often the wont of those who hold small children and soothe them with slight movements. Voices were kept low as reports were made and this small inner circle of the King's court all seemed to have slight grins or amused looks as they looked upon their liege and his youngest child.

Celebrinduil presented the last of the reports. Upon completion, he bowed to his father and the advisors, then leaned in to kiss his sleeping brother on the forehead.

"Thranduil, petitioners are next on the schedule," Urithral said softly.

Thranduil grimaced slightly and gently pried small fingers from his hair.

"Celebrinduil, will you take Legolas back to Tathiel when you leave?"

"Yes, Adar," Celebrinduil answered, a smile on his face as he accepted the dozing elfling. Legolas settled against him with a sigh, and all laughed quietly as tiny fingers quickly wound their way into Celebrinduil's hair.

Urithral stroked Legolas' head gently. "Tinánia said they all had to braid their hair and tie it away from their faces. He apparently used to tug quite hard."

Celebrinduil grinned at Urithral suddenly. "If all has gone well in my absence, I should have a surprise for Eärundra tomorrow."

"I have kept your project a secret," Urithral laughed. "When you are ready, I will bring her to you and you may show her yourself. I am sure she will be pleased." He paused for a moment, and the emotion in his eyes was easy to read by those who knew him well. "It is difficult to see her so stiff in this cold weather."

Celebrinduil grasped Urithral's hand and squeezed. "We will do whatever the healers recommend to help her. We all wish to see her running next summer with the other ellyth."

Urithral squeezed the proffered hand back and quickly looked away, lest his eyes speak of even greater depths of emotion. While nothing could dampen the joy he felt at having both wife and daughters safe in his arms again, the sight of his youngest's suffering tore at his heart.

Celebrinduil nodded to his father and slipped silently from the Great Hall out a side exit, bypassing all the elves gathered near the main doors. He was nearing the family quarters when he felt Legolas stir against him. He slowed his stride, and watched, bemused, as the little body stiffened and stretched, the little face nuzzling against his shoulder and then both hands coming finally to rub eyes. Bright blue eyes finally blinked fully open and one hand clung again to his tunic as the elfling looked at his surroundings. Legolas finally looked up at the one carrying him, and he stiffened for just a moment, then relaxed as he recognized his brother.

"Duil!" Legolas crowed happily.

"The sleeping elfling has awakened!" Celebrinduil tweaked the elfling on the nose. "Did you have a good elf-nap, Legolas?"

Legolas yawned. "Good nap," he agreed.

"I am going to check on my project." Celebrinduil suddenly did not wish to give up his little brother so soon. "Do you want to come see it?"

Legolas nodded. "What is it?"

"It is a surprise for Eärundra. A special pool where she can exercise and swim, even in the winter," Celebrinduil explained.

Legolas nodded agreeably, but it was clear he did not understand what a pool was. However, he did know Eärundra and had learned that most surprises were good, and that was enough for him to be interested. He found a braid of his brother's hair to play with and rubbed it absently between his fingers as Celebrinduil carried him to their destination.

The tunnel into this cavern was dark, but the cavern itself was lit by white lanterns and passages made through the ceiling to the outside, with opaque coverings used to allow in the light while keeping out some of the cool air. Already elves were hauling in dirt and plants that would thrive in such conditions and arranging them into a small garden near the pool.

Celebrinduil smiled in satisfaction at the pool. He and his craftsmen had diverted one of the springs that bubbled beneath the caverns into a pool they had carved out of the rock, large enough to swim and play in, and sealed it with a special mixture that looked like mud, but did not dissolve in water. The water overflowed the pool as a waterfall and emptied into the flow of the underground river. They had been able to locate several hot springs, and this one had the warmest water of those they had found. The temperature of the heated water could be maintained by slowing the emptying of the pool's waterfall.

The past several days had been spent filling in the pool, assessing it for leaks, emptying the water, patching the rock walls with more of their special mud and refilling the water. They had refilled the pool during the previous night and it had held throughout the day.

Celebrinduil set Legolas down near the pool, and knelt down himself to test the water temperature. It felt as warm as bath water, which is what Camnesta - the chief healer of the Kingdom - had requested.

"Stay clear of the edge, Legolas," Celebrinduil reminded Legolas, as the child looked at the water hopefully.

Legolas squatted down near Celebrinduil and stuck his hand in the water. He expected it to be cold, and a soft sigh escaped him when he discovered the warmth. He walked in Celebrinduil's shadow as his brother spoke to the elves still working on the project and inspected the work. Several times he stopped to feel the water.

"Duil, bath?" Legolas tugged on his brother's trousers.

Celebrinduil laughed and tousled the blond hair. "Not exactly a bath, Legolas. It is a pool - for swimming and playing."

Legolas waited patiently while Celebrinduil continued his inspection. He seated himself near the edge of the pool and decided his feet should be in the warm water. He removed his soft shoes and peeled off his stockings and dipped his toes in. He kicked, splashing water about and getting his own leggings wet. Several elves kept a watch on him, exchanging amused glances at this elfling clearly enjoying the water.

Legolas kicked for a few more moments, and then decided all of him should be in the water. He stood and stripped off his tunic and leggings. He stood at the edge of the pool, contemplating how he should enter the water. He finally decided jumping in was the best way, and he stepped back a few paces before running the few steps and launching himself into the water.

The little splash of elfling was quickly followed by larger splashes as Celebrinduil, alerted to Legolas' behavior by the call of a nearby elf, jumped in after him as did Elsant, another of the elves who had been keeping a watch on him.

Celebrinduil pulled Legolas up out of the water and watched as the elfling sputtered and then grinned at him.

"Water is warm!" Legolas exclaimed. "Legles bath!"

Celebrinduil laughed. "I am glad you like it,_ tithen muindor_, but you are not big enough to play in here alone!"

The other elf was already climbing out of the water, nodding his acknowledgement to Celebrinduil's look of unspoken thanks. Celebrinduil walked to the shallower water and set the naked elfling on the edge of the pool.

"Please, Duil?" Legolas reached both arms to his brother to take him back into the water.

Celebrinduil studied the little elfling for a moment, unable to ignore the plaintive look on the little face and pleading eyes. He glanced around the cavern, noting that most of the elves working on the project had left the area. He beckoned to Elsant, who was now drying himself off with the towels they kept nearby.

"Elsant, please find Meriwen and ask for some dry clothes for yourself before you leave the palace. Will you also tell her that Legolas is with me, and ask that she send down robes and dry clothes for me as well?"

Elsant smiled and nodded, bowing slightly as he exited the cavern via the tunnel. Celebrinduil picked Legolas up and laughed as the child giggled with glee at being back in the warm water. He set him on steps carved in the shallow end of the pool. "That is the right depth for you, _pen-neth_." Legolas jumped up and down in the water that came to his chest, splashing and giggling.

Celebrinduil stripped off his own sodden trousers and tunic and tossed them to the side of the pool. He dove into the deeper end of the pool and swam underwater back to Legolas, coming up beneath the child and lifting him high out of the water before falling over into the deeper water, holding Legolas' head above the water as they splashed back down. Celebrinduil surfaced to screams of joy.

"Duil, do it again! Do it again!" Legolas shrieked.

Celebrinduil tossed Legolas in the air, letting him land in the water but catching him before his head went under. The child's squeals and giggles echoed in the cavern, and he wondered where else in the palace they could be heard. They had been playing for some time when a splash caught Celebrinduil's attention. He glanced around the rocks in the curve of the pool and saw Lathron surface. A broad smile spread across his face and Celebrinduil motioned him into the middle of the pool. When Lathron was situated several paces in front of Celebrinduil, Celebrinduil lifted Legolas in the air, as if to throw him up and catch him again, but this time propelled the child back and away from him. Legolas screamed in joy, but the look on his face changed to near panic as he realized he was flying away from his brother. He landed in the water and felt hands grab him and hug him close. Legolas squirmed and twisted to look at who had him now.

"Lafron! Duil, Lafron is swimming with us too!" Legolas shouted, any panic already forgotten.

Lathron winced at the shouting in his ear, and then tossed Legolas back to Celebrinduil. This game of toss-the-elfling continued for a few minutes, until one tired and breathless child collapsed in Celebrinduil's arms and held on tight.

Lathron and Celebrinduil moved to sit on the smooth rock in the shallow end of the pool, the water at the perfect depth of mid-chest. Legolas could stand on the ledge his brothers sat upon, the water coming to his chin. He walked in the water, leaning into the resistance it provided, dipping his chin into the water and blowing bubbles as he moved between the two big elves. Finally tiring completely, he wrapped his arms around Lathron's neck and elf-napped on his shoulder.

Lathron stroked the little back gently, feeling the warm wisps of breath on his neck where Legolas' head was tucked.

"I still at times cannot believe he is really home," Lathron said softly.

"I still cannot believe how big he is," Celebrinduil replied. "I think part of me expected an infant and instead he is a sturdy toddler."

"A toddler with likes and dislikes, opinions and personality, all of which we have to discover," Lathron observed. "This is much different than seeing a child from his day of birth and watching him grow."

"Already he has seen much evil," Celebrinduil added, thinking of the tale they had heard of the two years the four had been lost.

"True, but he has always been loved," Lathron answered. "It would be much worse if he had been raised by those who are not of elf-kind or by someone who did not love him. Tathiel loves him. Tinánia and Eärundra love him."

Celebrinduil smiled. Lathron always saw the good, always accentuated the positive. "This is the most time I have spent alone with him," he offered.

Lathron looked at him sheepishly. "Do you mind if I am here?" he asked, not having considered that Celebrinduil might have wished to enjoy this time alone.

"No, I am glad you are here. He is also very wearying!" Celebrinduil admitted with a laugh.

"Legolas, wearying?" A voice said from behind them.

"Bregolas! Come and relax in the warm water," invited Celebrinduil. He spotted his father entering the cavern. "Adar!" Celebrinduil stood and walked into the deeper water. With great pride he described the workings of the pool and the source of the water, his brother and father listening with great interest and carefully inspecting the design.

"I am impressed, _ion-nín_," Thranduil finally managed to say when Celebrinduil finished his tour. To Celebrinduil's surprise, his father stripped and dove into the deep water, surfacing in the shallow end near Lathron. Bregolas quickly followed.

Thranduil inspected the interior of the pool as he had the exterior workings, looking at the steps and ledges built in for relaxing; the rocks in the curve of the pool that provided privacy to those on either end; the slope that allowed the water to deepen gradually, and the mud that sealed the rocks to prevent leakage. He rested his hands in the waterfall that emptied the pool, watching the water trickle down the stones and return to the underground river that could only be heard from this cavern.

"I am very pleased." Thranduil squeezed Celebrinduil's shoulder as he sat down on the ledge with them. "You have shown much creativity and logic in this design."

"Thank you, Adar, but I did have much help," answered Celebrinduil truthfully.

Bregolas and Lathron noticed, as did their father, that Celebrinduil nearly glowed in the praise of those words. Thranduil wondered silently how long it had been since he had noted the work of this son.

A soft sigh garnered their attention, and Lathron pulled Legolas from his shoulder and cradled the child against his chest, submerging more of the cooling skin into the warm water. They all laughed quietly as Legolas began to move in the water, and Lathron pushed the child further from his own body, supporting him under his back, until he was floating with just his face out of the water. All of his limbs seemed to move of their own accord, and as Lathron sensed him waking he pulled the elfling back to his chest.

Elfling eyes focused on the elf holding him and he nuzzled against Lathron's chest. Lathron set the child upright, little feet planted on his thighs and Legolas bounced there for a moment. Then he saw his ada and dove at him with a squeal. Thranduil caught the elfling mid splash and hugged him.

"Ada! Duil built pool an it has warm water an I like to play here!" Legolas' words tumbled out quickly, as they did whenever he was excited and felt the need to give someone a summary of his thoughts. He paused as his father smiled at him. "It is a surprise for Eärundra!" he finished with his own knowing grin.

"This is a very nice pool," Thranduil agreed, "and I think Eärundra will like her surprise. Are you ready to get dried and dressed?"

Legolas shook his head and squirmed away from his ada, for he had seen Bregolas. "Bregles!" Legolas launched himself at his next brother.

Thranduil leaned against the rock wall, watching in amusement as his three older sons moved to the deeper water with Legolas. They pushed and pulled him through the water, occasionally tossing him between them, the air filled with their laughter and Legolas' squeals of delight. He closed his eyes and a picture formed of that same scene, but with five sons instead of four. Alagos changed the triangle to a square and took his turn in the play. Thranduil allowed that picture to fade, and the replacement image showed the joy that would happen the next day when his daughters, Ethiwen and her daughters, and Tathiel took their turn in the pool. Legolas was in this picture as well, in Tathiel's care. He was being tossed again, but this time it was his mother catching him. Thranduil's memory was perfect, and the vision of Narawen would never fade from his mind's eye. He saw her clearly, heard her laughter as she played with their youngest son. A sob nearly choked him as the feeling of overwhelming loss struck a blow to his heart. He forced his eyes to open and the scene to fade. He focused on his sons and felt his heart lighten.

"Ada, watch me!

Thranduil sat back and watched as this small child, who had turned all their lives upside down in the few weeks he had been home, made his place in the home and hearts of his family.

_tithen muindor- little brother  
pen-neth-young one  
ion-nín-my son  
ada/adar-dad/father  
nana/naneth-mom/mother_

**Chapter 3: Tears and Temper Tantrums**

Thranduil bundled the tired elfling in a large towel and decided to forego dressing him. It was nearly time for the evening meal, but this little one appeared ready for bed. Lathron collected the child's clothing and the five elves headed back to the family quarters. Thranduil felt Legolas snuggle himself against his chest and felt the small body relax in sleep before they had even left the tunnel.

Motioning his older sons on to prepare for the evening meal, he nudged open the door to Legolas' room. He quickly found a night tunic and slipped it over Legolas' head, and was just tucking the child into bed when he heard Tathiel's soft whisper behind him.

"My Lord?"

"An afternoon of swimming and playing has worn him out," Thranduil whispered back. "I do not think he would even wake up to eat." He saw her about to sit next to the bed, and touched her gently at the elbow. "Come. For the rest of us, it is time for dinner. Meriwen will listen for him."

Dinner was a lively affair, with the new pool the main topic of conversation. Tathiel was easily drawn into plans to bring Eärundra to the pool the next day, and there was hopeful discussion that this would aid her. Lathron and Celebrinduil were busy describing the fun Legolas had had in the water, and Elenath had moved to sit near Bregolas, telling him about her novice training and her latest archery marks.

"I saw Tinánia on the archery field with the youngest of the elves in practice. She is really quite good," Elenath added. "I had forgotten how young she is - and how small. Her shots do not have much power yet, but she is one of the most accurate."

Bregolas smiled. "I am glad she does not have much power yet." Laughter rippled around the table.

"The others do not know she shot you, do they?" Tathiel looked horrified.

"No, I told her we would not tell anyone. To be the youngest and smallest is enough of a burden," Bregolas laughed.

"Meren is helping lead this archery class," Elenath informed them. "She paired Tinánia with another of similar skill. She did not seem burdened."

Elumeril slipped from her chair and walked down to her father. She tugged on his sleeve when he did not seem to notice her there.

"Adar, may I be excused?"

Thranduil turned to regard his youngest daughter. He glanced quickly at her spot at the table, and then back at her, noting the troubled look in her eyes.

"You did not eat much, Elumeril."

"I am not hungry, Ada."

Thranduil saw the threat of a tear in her eye, and he reached for her to come sit in his lap, but she pulled away with a defiant flash in her eye

"I am not a baby, Adar!"

"No, you are not. Do you wish to talk?" Thranduil was very surprised by such behavior from this most compliant of children.

"No, Ada. I just want to return to my room."

Thranduil nodded that she might go, and she nearly flew from the room. He turned to the questioning faces of his other children, all of whom had caught the end of that conversation.

"Does anyone know why Elumeril is upset? Did something happen today?" Thranduil asked.

Shaking heads and murmurs of 'No, Adar' filled the room. The end of dinner was a quiet affair, as each considered what might be troubling Elumeril.

Thranduil knocked softly on the door, and entered when a soft voice called to him. He entered, and looked around the room. Everything was in its place; however Elumeril had spent her time since dinner, it had not involved any play or reading. She was lying on her bed on her stomach, and she turned her head to face him as he came in. She had been crying; her eyes were swollen and red, and a handkerchief was crushed in her hand. Thranduil moved to sit next to her, and this time she did not resist when he pulled her into his arms.

"Elumeril, please tell me what is wrong," he whispered as he gently stroked her hair.

"I am just being silly," Elumeril sobbed. "I have no reason to be upset."

"You must have some reason, or you would not be upset," Thranduil reasoned.

He rocked her as she cried, her sobs finally slowing. "Nothing is the same, Ada." She sat up and faced him. "Somehow I thought when Tinánia came home and Legolas, that life would be like it used to be. But it is not. Naneth is still gone, and my little brother does not know me and Tinánia is off with her archery, and Ada, I feel so alone!" With that she flung her arms about his neck and the sobs started again.

Thranduil held her tight and let her cry. In his heart he grieved with her. Narawen was still gone, and Elumeril was so young to not have a mother. Her baby brother should adore her most of all his siblings, and instead he was most comfortable with her friend. Her best friend was back, but she was changed. Elumeril was still very much a child, and Tinánia was not.

And Thranduil could not fix any of this.

He rocked Elumeril until she fell asleep in his arms, and then he gently tucked her into bed. He smoothed the hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. He looked at her for several minutes, thinking, wondering; if Narawen could give him advice, what would she say?

Thranduil entered the family sitting room to find his four older children and Tathiel present. A raised eyebrow showed his surprise, but he moved to accept the goblet of wine Lathron offered him. All faces watched him expectantly.

"Adar, did you speak to Elumeril?" Elenath finally asked.

Thranduil settled himself in his favorite chair before answering. "Yes, we spoke briefly. Mostly she cried, until she fell asleep." He stopped and sipped the wine, then stretched his neck, resting his head briefly against the back of the chair.

"Why is she upset, Adar?" Lathron questioned.

"I do not know what expectations Elumeril may have had, about how life might be when those missing were returned," he answered slowly, "but I think she is finding it difficult to find her place in this new setting. Despite great rejoicing at their homecoming, she has realized her mother is not coming back. She has a much awaited younger brother, but he does not know her. And her dearest friend has returned, but changed. She is overwhelmed and feels alone."

Despite his own grief at seeing Elumeril hurting, Thranduil took a strange pride in seeing the grief on the faces of his other children. Bregolas looked much as Thranduil felt - like he wished to instantly fix that which was hurting his sister. The clenching and unclenching of his fists, a characteristic he seemed to have picked up from his father, spoke to his own frustration that he could not. Lathron's face mirrored the hurt Thranduil had seen earlier on Elumeril's face, and Thranduil knew this son would be the one to comfort his sister. Celebrinduil appeared grieved, but as if struggling with guilt, for he had worked tirelessly to see to Eärundra's needs and perhaps ignored those closer yet to his heart. In Elenath, Thranduil saw pain, for she had struggled with continuing her own novice training when she felt her family - her little sister - might need her more. Regret began to fill her eyes. Thranduil allowed them to consider his words for a few moments, then continued.

"We cannot bring your mother back; we can only try to love Elumeril the best we can. She is so young to not have a mother, but she has all of us. Her relationship with Legolas will take time, as it will with us all. I do not doubt that not too long into the future she will be wishing for peace from him." Thranduil allowed himself a smile as he saw the knowing looks on all their faces. The child was a ball of energy. "Her friendship with Tinánia will be different, for that child has been changed by what she has been through. The difference in their ages used to be inconsequential; now Tinánia seems much older. We love the daughters of Urithral and will support them, while we also help Elumeril adjust to how their friendship has changed."

"Ada, I will bring Elumeril to the pool tomorrow and ask for her opinions on the gardens. She has Nana's eye for beauty and will offer good ideas," Celebrinduil offered.

"I know that Elumeril would enjoy that, and it would help her to contribute to the venture. I know she would like to help Eärundra as well," Thranduil replied.

Lathron was staring at the wall, at a tapestry depicting the beauty of the forest and the splendor of their palace built in the rock "Adar, Elumeril loves the tapestries. Naneth was going to begin to teach her to weave. May I find a weaver who might teach her? That will occupy her hands and her mind, and I think help her to remember Nana as well."

Thranduil felt tears threaten his own eyes. He had forgotten about that, forgotten that Narawen had been planning that. "Yes, Lathron. That is a fine idea. Please, see to it and keep me informed."

"Adar, I can withdraw from training," Elenath began, but Thranduil and Bregolas both stopped her.

"No, _sell-nín_, that is not the answer. Then I would have two unhappy daughters," Thranduil answered gently. "In the evenings, when you are free, spend some time with your sister. She values any time you can spare her, but she would not want you to stop your training."

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation, and a palace guard bowed as he entered. "My apologies for disturbing you at this late hour, my Lord. A messenger has arrived from Lothlórien. He bears this scroll and says he was instructed to await your reply."

Bregolas took the scroll from the guard's hands and handed it to his father. "It is late; please see that the messenger is provided food and drink, and a bed for the night," Bregolas instructed the guard.

Thranduil noted the seal of the Lady Galadriel before breaking it to read the contents. He read through the message several times before turning to his sons. "Bregolas, we shall meet to consider the contents of this scroll in the morning. Lathron, please see that Urithral is so informed as well." He stood, for he wished for solitude in which to consider this missive. As he bid his children good night, he noted Tathiel sitting quietly in the corner and beckoned for her to follow him into the hallway.

"Legolas is sleeping, and I shall be in my chamber should he awake. Please see to Rawien, he appeared rather…lonely….shall we say, when I saw him earlier."

Tathiel blushed, and Thranduil laughed as he sent her on her way. He read many things in people and knew that she too would be watching over his daughter.

Thranduil opened the door between his chamber and Legolas', that he might hear the child should he awake, and then sat at his desk, the scroll open before him, as he composed his reply. The short response acknowledging receipt of the letter and his willingness to participate took only a few moments, and he quickly sealed it that the messenger might be on his way early the next morning. His mind, though, was drawn to the meaning of the letter, the words of the Lady, and he felt an almost bitter taste arise in his mouth. He pushed aside his thoughts and decided to concentrate on the facts at hand, and what contribution he might make. A slight noise from the next room caught his attention, and he rose to check on his smallest son.

The little figure was tangled in the bedclothes, one leg twisted in the sheets and blankets while the other was free and kicking at covers. Yet he remained fast asleep, in dreams, fingers fluttering in the air before falling back to his pillow. Thranduil leaned closer to hear the child's mutterings, and nearly laughed aloud as he caught snips of 'do it again, Duil' and 'Lafron' and 'Bregles throw me'. He knew he would cherish the memory of his sons together in the pool; apparently so would this little one.

He gently untangled the blankets, but instead of covering the child back up and tucking him in again, he lifted Legolas in his arms and wrapped him snugly in a blanket. He settled himself into the rocking chair, cradling the little one against his chest, and smiling as Legolas snuggled himself in close and immediately found a braid of his father's hair. He cuddled the hair against his face in a little fist, and with a sigh, quieted into deep sleep once again. Thranduil returned his thoughts to the letter, knowing that the one he held in his arms had been born tangled into a time and events greater than himself.

Dawn had not yet broken when Tathiel felt a thump and then was descended upon by a small blur of white. Legolas bounced off of her, then scrambled under the blankets and cuddled up next to her. She pretended to be asleep, then felt tiny fingers creeping over her, tickling her, and unable to restrain herself she laughed and scooted away from him. Giggles erupted from under the covers, and a tousled blond head popped up from the blankets.

"Legles tickled Tafiel!" he cried in delight. "Tafiel get up," he demanded, trying to drag the covers down.

"It is too early to get up, _tithen caun_," she whispered back, holding the blankets in place. "Everyone is still sleeping."

He sat back on the blanket and crossed his arms over his chest. "Legles go to pool."

"We will go to the pool later, with Eärundra," answered Tathiel.

"No, go now," Legolas pleaded.

"After breakfast, when Eärundra and Tinánia and Ethiwen arrive," Tathiel explained. "Elumeril and you and I will go to the pool with them."

Legolas stared at her defiantly, and Tathiel was a little surprised. He normally took being told 'no' well, and it was generally easy to turn his attention elsewhere. "Bring woolf and tell me a story," she coaxed him.

He slid off the bed and padded back to his room. She assumed he was going to get woolf, and was more surprised when she heard his voice raised again. She slipped on a robe and went to his room. To her surprise, he was standing before his ada, arms crossed defiantly over his chest and the same demanding look on his face.

"Legles go to pool now!" His little foot actually was tapping on the ground.

Thranduil was amused but hid it well. "Did you ask Tathiel?"

"Tafiel said no," Legolas pouted. "Ada take Legles to pool!"

Thranduil scooped the child up in his arms. "Ada has work to do. Did Tathiel say you could go to the pool later, when Eärundra comes to visit?"

"Don't want to wait for Rundra!" Legolas cried in dismay.

"I am sorry to hear that," Thranduil replied. He was firm though. "But you will have to wait until later."

Legolas did something he had never done before. He began to squirm and kick at the one holding him, striking small blows with his fists, and crying his frustration as well. Thranduil was not caught off guard; by the seventh child one recognized the arrival of a temper-tantrum, but glancing up he saw the shock on Tathiel's face. She appeared ready to approach him and take the misbehaving child, but he raised a hand to motion her back.

"Legolas, stop!" he said firmly, his voice stern and powerful - his king voice, the other children called it.

Legolas immediately stopped and stared in confusion at his father. A face he had to date only associated with love now looked upon him sternly.

"When I tell you 'no', or Tathiel tells you 'no', it means the answer is no. Do not ask me after Tathiel has said no, or ask Tathiel after I have said no. That is behavior I will not tolerate from my son," Thranduil explained slowly, yet still very sternly.

Legolas drew away and looked over his shoulder at Tathiel, his lower lip trembling. Tathiel's face was impassive. He turned back to his ada, genuine tears running down his cheeks and small sobs starting. He touched his father's face softly. "..Sorry..Ada," he hiccupped, his little voice catching as he tried not to cry.

Thranduil pulled him close, hugging him gently, pressing the small head to his shoulder. Legolas sobbed for a few moments more, then just clung to Ada's neck.

"I love you, Legolas," Thranduil whispered softly as he stroked the small head.

"I love you, Ada," Legolas whispered back.

"Are you ready to go with Tathiel now, and get dressed and have breakfast?"

"Yes, Ada," Legolas answered contritely. "Go to pool when Rundra comes?"

"Yes, Legolas," Thranduil stifled his laugh. "You may go when Eärundra comes and Tathiel says it is time to go to the pool."

Legolas patted his father's cheek again. "When Tafiel says," he agreed.

Thranduil placed the elfling on the ground, and watched in amusement as he raced to his small wardrobe to find clothing to wear. He nodded to Tathiel and left to start what would be a very busy day.

Tathiel watched her King leave, and the little elfling do as instructed and felt a new respect for Thranduil not as a king, or as a person, but as a father. She also felt a great sense of relief, for she truly understood now that she was no longer parenting this child alone.

* * * * *  
_tithen caun-little prince  
sell-nín-my daughter  
ada/adar-dad/father  
nana/naneth-mom/mother_

_Thanks to daw the minstrel for beta reading this chapter._

**Chapter 4: Eärundra's Surprise**

"Nana, where are we going?"

"It is a surprise, Eärundra. If I told you where we were going, it would not be a surprise," Ethiwen responded.

Giggles distracted her. "Rundra surprise!" Legolas squirmed in Tathiel's arms, twisting to look at Eärundra.

"Shh," Tathiel hushed him. "We are going to show her the surprise."

"Legles likes warm…" Tatheil clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish. With a frustrated sigh, she motioned everyone to go on ahead and took up a position at the back of the little group.

"Tafiel, hurry!" Legolas pushed her to make her go faster.

"Legolas, a surprise means that you do not tell the person what we are going to see," Tathiel whispered. "No talking until we get there."

Legolas pressed his lips together, but thrust his body forward in the hopes of moving faster.

Eärundra was blindfolded, unaware of how many elves had joined the procession. She felt the air become cooler, as her father carried her through the passages and then she heard running water and felt a warm moistness to the air. Urithral set her down and with both hands on her shoulders, turned her in the direction he wished her to face.

"Eärundra, this was built for you, although I am afraid Legolas thinks it is his too. I hope it is both a place where you will enjoy playing and a place that will aid you in your recovery." Celebrinduil spoke as he removed her blindfold.

Eärundra opened her eyes to see a beautiful pool before her. She gasped, then moved forward immediately to feel the water. It was like bath water. She spun around.

"This is for me?" she asked in disbelief, her eyes shining.

"It was built for you," Celebrinduil confirmed. "Although," he paused as Legolas flew to him.

"Rundra and Legles pool! Rundra play!"

"Somehow I think you will have to share it," Celebrinduil finished as he picked up the errant elfling.

Eärundra was nearly speechless but regained herself enough to throw her arms about Celebrinduil's waist and hug him.

"This is beautiful!" Tinánia exclaimed, walking up to the edge. Elumeril joined her, and began to explain what her brother had done and how, and as Tinánia admired the flowers, Elumeril beamed as she explained how she had chosen them based on the conditions and to compliment the garden already in progress.

Urithral and Ethiwen were fascinated by the design, and Celebrinduil soon had a ready audience to explain the workings of the warm water pool. Camnesta was present, testing the water and questioning him about the depth and the constancy of the temperature.

Celebrinduil had set Legolas down near the shallow end of the pool as he explained how the steps were carved, and it was giggles from the ellyth that drew his attention back to little brother. In what seemed like just seconds, the child had again stripped and was already in chest deep water on the stairs. He splashed his brother and giggled.

Celebrinduil grinned and splashed him back with an admonishment. "Stay on the steps, Legolas. If you go any further without permission, I will take you back to your room and you will spend the rest of the day there."

Legolas nodded solemnly. Having been chastised once this morning, he had no intentions of making 'Duil angry with him.

A sudden splash drew their attention again, this one much too large to be Legolas, and Camnesta surfaced in the middle of the pool. "Eärundra, are you ready for your first lesson?"

Eärundra grinned and looked at her mother.

"Your naneth must come in too, so she learns what you are to do," Camnesta called. "I think perhaps Tathiel as well."

The rest of the he-elves withdrew as the she-elves quickly joined Eärundra in the pool.

Tinánia and Elumeril played with Legolas as Camnesta taught Eärundra, Ethiwen and Tathiel the exercises he wished Eärundra to do. He could feel the tightness of the muscles around the joints of her hips and legs, and as he worked on the range of motion, he could feel the catching and grinding of the hip joints. He had Tathiel and Ethiwen feel the spots of concern, and they helped massage the aching muscles.

"Camnesta, why are there no other elves who are like me?" Eärundra asked.

"Do you mean why are you the only one who has an injury that doesn't seem to have healed right?" Camnesta moved quickly to the heart of the question. Eärundra nodded at him shyly. Camnesta smiled at the child and caught her chin in his hand. "I have never in all my long years known of an elfling having an injury like you, Eärundra. I think I am most amazed that you survived it at all." He paused, as if considering his words. "It is not because you are weak that you still continue to heal, Eärundra. It is because you are strong that you are even here today."

Eärundra seemed to breathe easier, and she smiled as she paddled to the shallower end of the pool where the other children yet played.

"How have they been adjusting?" Camnesta turned to Ethiwen.

Ethiwen smiled at him. "Thank you for your words to her, Camnesta. She does feel weak - her sister is stronger physically because of what has happened and she still struggles; and somehow she believes it is her fault."

"And Tinánia?"

"She thrives in her archery lessons, but she remains distant with her friends. She seems so much older than they," Ethiwen explained.

Tathiel nodded. "Elumeril suffers for the change as well. She remains a child and Tinánia does not."

Camnesta smiled grimly. "Tinánia is no longer an innocent child. I know of no other elf her age who has fought orcs or wolves, or survived in the wild. I have heard she is one of the best in her archery class, though."

Ethiwen could not help but take pride in her child's accomplishments. "There she is special - she has killed orcs and the older children are impressed by that and her good aim, as well as by her beautiful bow."

The sound of running footsteps down the passageway preceded one of Camnesta's aides.

"Camnesta, there are injured arriving. One of the patrols was attacked just beyond our southern border."

Camnesta leapt from the pool, dressing quickly. "Have her come every day, if you can," he called to Ethiwen, and then he was off.

Ethiwen and Tathiel exchanged glances, concern written on both their faces. Tinánia paddled down to them, ducking under her mother's arm.

"Laerion and Sadron went out with one of the southern patrols," Tinánia said softly.

"Let us get dressed and go up to the Hall," Ethiwen replied. "We will hope that the injuries are not serious and that whoever is injured will recover quickly."

There was a flurry of activity at the entrance to the palace, and Tathiel noted three litters being carried in. Camnesta was kneeling next to one litter, examining the elf lying upon it, while barking orders to the other healers. Glancing out on to the grounds beyond the entrance, she saw one covered bier.

Bregolas and Rawien were in discussions with Aranu, who had led the patrol. Aranu was filthy, covered in what appeared to be orc blood and dirt, his cloak missing and his clothing torn in places. Tathiel handed Legolas to Elumeril, and taking a spare cloak from the wardrobe in the entrance, she walked outside to where the three elves were standing. Without interrupting them, she flung the warm cloak over Aranu's shoulders.

"My lady, I will get filth on this," Aranu protested gently, his hands reaching to remove it.

She gently batted his hands away and withdrew again to the palace.

Rawien watched Tathiel depart while still listening to Aranu's account of what the patrol had encountered. The captain had refused to come inside, for he still had the body of one of his warriors to turn over to the dead elf's family. Aranu had declined a cloak from them, but Rawien noted that he did not again try to remove the one Tathiel had covered him with.

"The party was large, and they ambushed us just south of the Old Forest Road," Aranu continued. "I cannot recall seeing orcs preying that close to the road. We killed many, but many more escaped. The road is not safe - we must rout the orcs from that area."

Bregolas nodded. "I agree, Aranu. We will organize several parties to scour the area." He saw the parents of the young warrior approaching. He took Aranu by the arm. "Come, I will stand with you."

Rawien watched from a distance as the parents kneeled next to the bier holding their son and wept. He could not hear the words that Aranu or Bregolas spoke, but he saw the father accept from Aranu's hand the sword of his son. He saw Bregolas embrace the mother. Four warriors picked up the bier, and followed the grieving parents to their home, where they would prepare to commit his feä to the care of Mandos.

He felt a gentle touch on his arm, and looking down saw Tathiel again at his side. She rested her head against his arm, wrapping both of her arms around his.

"Who was killed?" she asked hesitantly.

"Bronian," he answered. "He was young, as a novice he trained with Alagos."

Tathiel could faintly remember the young elf from the commissioning ceremony. "Who was injured?"

Rawien wrapped his arm about her shoulder and began to lead her back into the warmth of the palace. "Sadron was injured, but the wound is not life-threatening," he reassured her, knowing how attached she and Legolas had become to the young warrior. "He obtained it very bravely. The other injured warriors, Belcarach and Sador, were wounded and being surrounded by orcs. Sadron and Bronian saved them."

Tathiel felt tears welling in her eyes. "Sadron has lost too many friends in these last years."

Rawien pulled her tight against him. "The young warriors are always most at risk, no matter how well we train them, simply due to lack of experience. The peace lasted so long that we have many who have not faced this magnitude of danger." He paused for a moment. "We are stepping up training for our young warriors, starting them on border patrols and small missions."

Tathiel nodded, not fully appreciating the implications of that statement. Rawien saw her back inside, then departed to join the other captains in their planning.

Dinner was served late that evening, after Bregolas and Thranduil had returned from meetings with the captains and advisors about the latest orc incursion into territory held by the realm. As always, they did their best to leave matters of rule and safety at the door and just be a family when all were gathered for dinner.

"Elumeril, how did Eärundra like the pool?" Thranduil smiled at his youngest daughter, sitting next to Celebrinduil this night.

"She loved it, Ada," Elumeril answered. "Everyone was very impressed with the pool, and Eärundra swam and did her exercises and said she did not feel stiff afterwards."

"Elumeril picked out beautiful flowers to accent the design of the garden," Celebrinduil added. "She truly does have Naneth's eye for color and beauty. Even Elsath, who designed the layout of the garden, praised her choices."

Elumeril smiled at the compliments, and Thranduil was grateful to see a smile on the face of his little elleth again.

"Sadron hurt," Legolas announced from his place between Tathiel and Thranduil.

"Sadron will be well soon," Tathiel answered him, wiping sticky fingers with her napkin.

"Legles see Sadron and help make him better?" Legolas questioned.

Bregolas laughed. "Sadron is looking forward to it, _tithen muindor_, but not until Camnesta says you may visit," he answered.

"When 'Nesta says," Legolas agreed happily as he reached for another bite of his dinner.

Thranduil laughed inwardly at the agreeability of his youngest today. As soon as he had appeared this evening, Legolas had crawled quietly into his lap and cuddled against his shoulder, playing with his hair and touching his face. He had been quiet for a few moments, then whispered 'I love you, Ada,' in his father's ear before turning and seating himself comfortably, pulling one of his Ada's hands over him and wrapping both of his small hands around it, to watch the rest of his family talk.

Thranduil had smiled and wrapped both arms around the warm little body. He remembered the feeling of possessive pride he had had when his oldest was born - a claim of 'Mine' that he had heard his heart make when first gazing on the scowling face of that newborn child. With each additional child his heart had made that claim, while in the womb, but more so when he laid eyes on the small face.

He had not been able to 'claim' Legolas on his day of birth. The child had not known him on the day he came home, and Thranduil had had to restrain his emotion and his love, to allow time to build a relationship with this elfling. In the last weeks they had grown to know each other. But today, today his child had essentially claimed him.

He laughed silently at what had brought that about: a temper tantrum and some discipline. My son, he thought. You are _my_ son.

"We leave in two days to help on the northern border, our first real mission." Elenath's words drew Thranduil's immediate attention. "There have been more problems with spiders than orcs, and some villagers are reporting increased sightings of wolves and loss of livestock."

Elenath's face shone with excitement.

Thranduil's glowered in anger.

He turned to Bregolas. "We are sending novices on patrol?"

Bregolas caught the shift in tone of his father's voice and snapped to attention. "Yes, my lord," he answered solidly. "We are inserting small groups of novices into the patrols that guard the borders, as we did many years ago when times were of similar danger."

"Why was I not informed of this?" Thranduil's voice was cold.

All conversation had stopped at the table, and all were watching the confrontation between the prince and the king.

"Changes in the novice training schedules are not in the usual reports you request to see prior to implementation, my Lord," Bregolas answered, fully seeing where this was going. He spared a glance at Elenath, and saw the flash in her eyes. "The captains and novice masters have been devising this plan for several months, for we feel the novices need more patrol experience earlier in their training, to better prepare them for full duty."

Thranduil looked around the table, his gaze finally landing on Elenath. He saw the determined look, the flash of fire indicating she knew it was because of her that her father questioned the decision.

Thranduil stood and turned to Bregolas. "We will discuss this in the morning." Then he turned and left the room.

There was silence as the door shut, and then Elenath turned to Bregolas.

"Bregolas, Adar cannot stop me from going! If the other novices are to participate in patrols, then I must too!"

"Peace, Elenath," Bregolas answered. "This discussion does not involve you, and you are not to speak of it. This matter is between the captains, myself and the king."

Elenath immediately quieted, reminded that her brother was the commander of the warriors and therefore her superior officer.

The meal was finished in silence. Lathron picked up Legolas and nodded for Tathiel to go and spend her evening as she wished. As he left the room with the toddler, everyone heard the small voice, "Ada is mad, Lafron, but Legles was good."

"Ada is not mad at you, Legolas. Let us play for a while; then I think Ada would like a good night hug from you."

Thranduil sat in the darkness, brooding. The thought of sending his daughter on patrol, into danger, angered him. He had seethed at Bregolas, irrationally believing that he had hidden this information from him. Yet he knew that it was not true.

He could not bear to lose his Elenath. Alagos was dead, now Bronian too. Two of that class of warriors gone in as many years. They would lose more, he knew this. Every parent whose child chose the defense of the realm as their profession faced this uncertainty.

"Adar?" Bregolas' voice broke the silence.

"Come in, Bregolas," Thranduil answered.

Bregolas entered with two glasses of wine in hand and handed one to his father before seating himself. They sat in companionable silence for a long while, the quiet only broken occasionally by the rise of voices from the next room.

"Elumeril and Lathron are playing with Legolas," Thranduil said simply.

Bregolas smiled at the sounds of laughter drifting through the walls to them. He finished his wine, then rose.

"Adar, would you like me to call in the captains tomorrow morning to discuss the novice training?"

Thranduil eyed his son for a moment, then shook his head. "No, Bregolas, that will not be necessary."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door from Legolas' room. Bregolas opened the door only to be greeted by a flash of white that attached to his knees momentarily, then flew to the chair and his ada.

Thranduil picked up the child and settled him in his lap. "Lafron says Legles go to bed. Tafiel with Rawen. Ada put Legles to bed?"

"Yes, I will put my Legolas to bed," Thranduil agreed. Bregolas, Lathron and Elumeril departed and the room was once again dark as Thranduil rocked Legolas to sleep. As the elfling drifted into dreams cuddled warmly to his father's chest, Thranduil's thoughts were drawn to each of his children in turn. He felt again the pain in his heart at the son he had lost, and a fierce determination rose within him to protect the ones he still had with him. He tenderly stroked the head of the son in his arms, thankful that he even had this child and could protect him. He let his thoughts rest upon his oldest daughter, and he knew he had to let her go.

He just wished it were as easily done as said.

* * * * *  
_Naneth/Nana-Mother/mom  
Adar/Ada-Father/dad  
Tithen muindor-little brother  
Elleth/ellyth-elf maiden(s)_

_Special thanks to daw the minstrel for beta reading this chapter_

**Chapter 5: Letting Go**

The moonlight reflected off the snow, lighting the path and throwing shadows among the leafless trees. The night air was cold and still, and their breath frosted white with each exhalation. They walked amongst the trees in the protected vale between the palace-cave and the now frozen Forest River. Rawien wrapped his arm securely around Tathiel's slim shoulders. Though he might try to convince himself that he held her close this night to keep her warm, his motivations were, in truth, much more selfish than that. He had lived for several millennia; he had thought he would be long past experiencing the emotion of jealousy. But there it was, gnawing at him, and though he would be hard pressed to admit it, part of him wished they were still on the trail homeward from Tathiel's long and dangerous journey. For then she was in his arms all the time - pressed firmly against him as they rode together on Anorion, spooned with him in sleep or sitting beside him at meals and times of rest.

On the trail he had had to share her only with a tiny elfling who thought of her as his nana. This simply made them a threesome, for the elfling went where she did. Now, though, duties called them both. He seldom saw her throughout the day, and only occasionally in the evening. They had not shared a meal together in weeks, nor had he held her in his arms with nothing more pressing to do than watch the stars.

He took her gloved hand in his own, and drew it to his lips as they slowly walked along the path. He remembered the words he had shared with Galithon, his promise to go slow, to give her time to recover from the incredible journey she had taken. But he did not wish to go slow, not anymore. He wanted to bind with her, body to body and feä to feä - to be part of her and have her be part of him, for all eternity.

Yet while she seemed to want to be with him, he felt that she had withdrawn from him too.

He had not become the lead captain of all Thranduil's forces by casually waiting for whatever opportunity happened his way. Perhaps it was time for action, time to press his wishes to be with her.

"Rawien?" He was so deep in his own thoughts that the sound of her voice surprised him. He stopped walking and she turned to face him. "Do you wish to have children one day?"

He looked long into her eyes before answering, sensing the depths of meaning behind the question. He took her face in his hands, pushing back her hood slightly. His thumb gently caressed her cheek and she leaned into his hand.

"Having a child will be a decision we will have to make together, at a time when we both feel it is right to do so," he answered carefully.

She lowered her eyes, guarding her emotions from him. "But do you not wish for an heir, for a son to carry on your line?"

"Perhaps I would wish for a daughter, one as beautiful and loving as her mother, a daughter that I might treasure and love second only to her nana?" he replied teasingly.

"So you do wish for children," Tathiel raised tear-filled eyes to his.

"The only one I wish for right now is you," Rawien replied slowly. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. She responded to his touch, her arms winding around his neck as she relaxed in his embrace. He kissed her at length, slowly and gently, savoring her taste, then moved to kiss away each tear that still shone on her cheeks, each eyelid that sheltered the tears. "I love you, Tathiel. I want to be with you. I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband."

"I want those things too," she whispered.

"Then why the tears, _meleth-nín_?" Rawien drew her head to his shoulder, the warmth of her breath caressing his neck.

"I am afraid," Tathiel answered softly.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid I may be unable to be all the things a wife should be," she replied, the pain in her voice obvious.

"Tathiel, I want you for my wife. I care not for anyone else's ideas of what a wife should be. I want you, just as you are. And I want you soon," Rawien answered boldly.

Tathiel could hear the need in his voice, could feel it in the sudden tension of his body. She pulled back from him slightly, so she could again see his eyes. The passion visible in them startled and thrilled her. She pressed herself tightly against him as she pulled his head down to hers, kissing him hungrily and passionately. Somehow, in his arms like this, all her doubts melted away.

Rawien smiled inwardly. Yes, bold was a good thing.

Thranduil paced in the hall outside of his daughter's chamber. The patrol would leave at sun-up, and he needed to see her before she left - he needed to make sure she knew how much he loved her.

She had been busy with duties during most of the day, and he had not been able to speak more than a greeting to her since the dinner two nights before, when he had learned she would be leaving on her first patrol. He had spent a busy day reviewing the message from Lothlórien with his advisors, yet he had thought of her often, wishing to clear the air between them. He did not want her to leave believing that her father thought her incapable of the task facing her.

Her door opened and she stepped out.

"Adar?" Elenath seemed surprised, and a sudden fear rose in her that he would stop her.

Thranduil took the pack from her hand, and set it down next to her. Holding both her hands in his, he looked her up and down, even turning her around to inspect the back of her uniform.

"I think you will do," he said brusquely.

"Ada?" Thranduil felt a smile tug at his lips at the confusion on her face. He suppressed the smile.

He stepped to her, straightening her collar over the winter cloak she wore and smoothing out a wrinkle from the sleeve. He caught her chin in his hand. "I am proud of you, Elenath. Serve well and come home safely."

"Ada!" Elenath flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

Thranduil wrapped his arms about her, wishing he did not have to let go, wishing she could just play at being a warrior and never leave the safety of the realm. "I love you, _sell-nín_."

"I love you too, Ada," she replied, a bright smile on her face. "Oh, Ada, I thought you were not going to let me go," she confessed.

"Do not tempt me," Thranduil replied gravely, one eyebrow raised in that manner unique to him. He allowed himself a brief smile at the sudden panic in her face. "But you no longer belong just to me. You are grown, with the responsibilities of an adult."

They were interrupted by noise in the hallway, and turning Thranduil had to smile as Elumeril rushed at her sister, her older brothers close behind. Tathiel appeared last, a sleeping Legolas in her arms.

"Elenath, I will miss you!" Elumeril hugged her.

Thranduil stepped back as all of his children took their turn saying goodbye, giving final hugs and kisses, well wishes and advice, until Bregolas finally grabbed the pack sitting forgotten on the floor.

"It is time to go, Elenath. You do not want to be late for your first mission," Bregolas wrapped his arm about her shoulders and squeezed her close as he began to lead her to the palace entrance.

Elenath stopped and turned back to her father and siblings.

"Ada, can we say goodbye here?" she asked, blushing. "There are only two novices leaving with this patrol, and I don't want the other warriors noticing me because my whole family comes to see me off."

Thranduil smiled wickedly. "Miss an opportunity to embarrass my daughter? Elenath….."

He hugged her once last time, kissing her on both cheeks, and let Bregolas lead her out to join the patrol.

But father and siblings stood in the cold, hidden in the darkness of the entry to the palace, where they watched until the patrol had left the gates and were out of sight.

Bregolas joined them a few minutes later, and he eyed his father quizzically. He took the blanket wrapped Legolas from his father's arms and cuddled the still-sleeping elfling close as they entered.

"You know who leads the patrol?"

Thranduil snorted. "Of course. It was unfortunate that Aranu was needed to help write the reports on orc activity in the south, but Galithon will do well."

Bregolas burst out laughing, nearly waking the elfling. "Aye, Adar. I am sure that is why you sent Galithon."

Thranduil cocked an eyebrow at his eldest son's impudence, then turned adroitly on his heel to slip an arm about Elumeril's shoulders and lead her to breakfast.

Bregolas looked down at the bundle in his arms. "You know, he will do the same to you. Just you wait."

Thranduil sat at the head of the large table, his advisors and captains seated along the sides. He read to them parts of the missive from Lothlórien, allowing the words to sink in before speaking himself.

"The Wise plan to meet to discuss the threat of Dol Guldur," Thranduil began, a slight contempt in his voice caught by most at the table. "I have been invited to represent the elves of this realm and provide what information I can on the shadow again covering our lands. Whether we consider it fortuitous or not, all present at this table have first hand knowledge of the evil that returned two summers ago. Information obtained at such high cost should not be wasted. I will attend the White Council and present what information we have. This danger is closest to us, but will eventually affect all who live in Middle-Earth, just as it did in the time of my father. We shall do our part to fight the shadow and aid others who wish to do the same."

He paused, looking at each face. He considered what knowledge each had. Rawien and Galithon had the same information; he truly did not need them both for this purpose. Aranu had unique information from his southern tracking to Dol Guldur. He need not tell that he preferred the paternal Galithon to watch over his daughter.

As Thranduil continued, asking each captain to write out all they had heard, saw, speculated or considered about the return of shadow, in the back of his mind rested the memory of his wife and a son slain, and another son taken. Shadow had taken much from him, and these captains had restored to him that which they could - a son regained. He thought of Lathron's words, of the vision of Legolas grown and serving in some great battle. He hoped that Shadow would be routed long before his smallest elfling was of an age to fight.

"When you have completed this task, Urithral, Bregolas and Rawien will compile a report that I will present to the White Council this summer."

Urithral stayed after the captains had been dismissed. "Who do you think has taken up residence in Dol Guldur?"

Thranduil pondered the question. "Sauron did not die at Dagorlad. Whether he has gained strength to return, or these are his Nazgûl blazing a path ahead of him, I know not. Perhaps Mithrandir will come before summer. The musings of the wizard might prove interesting."

As the King and his chief advisor departed the small room used for such briefings into the corridor that led back to the Great Hall, they both caught the faint shouts and laughter of elflings playing in the pool.

"I suppose we might find a way to dampen the sound from that cavern, should the volume become bothersome," Urithral mused.

"Perhaps," Thranduil answered absently. "I am sure the craftsmen could address the problem."

Both unconsciously slowed their walk to listen to the voices they had missed for two years, each thinking the same thought: it would be forever before they would wish for the sound of those precious voices to be silenced.

Thranduil returned to the family quarters, anticipating a quiet evening with his children. He entered the sitting room to find Lathron waiting for him.

"Adar, I would like you to meet Nathlhê," Lathron introduced the young she-elf who rose and bowed to the king. "Nathlhê is a weaver. She has taught many an elfling and has brought samples of her work for you to examine."

Thranduil nodded to the elleth and moved to examine the tapestries she had brought with her. She had laid them across the table and chair backs, and he found himself examining each with great interest.

"This is of the entrance to the east garden," he murmured. "And this is the Great Hall at the Summer Solstice many summers ago. I recall the special decorations Narawen had made, for the flowers were especially spectacular that spring."

"Yes, my lord," Nathlhê replied shyly. "This is a better sample of that festival. Here is Lady Narawen under the arbor she decorated, with Elumeril at her side. The scene was so beautiful I had to capture it. Elumeril was very young; I am not sure she would recognize herself in this work."

"Perhaps not," Thranduil answered. "But her father does."

"These are works completed by my students," Nathlhê handed him works of lesser quality, but still showing great beauty.

"Lathron has explained to you what we are seeking?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, my Lord. You seek someone to teach Elumeril," Nathlhê replied. "I would very much like to work with your daughter."

A sudden squeal from the corridor drew his attention and he heard Legolas' voice raised in distress.

"Lathron will work out details with you, Nathlhê. I hope you find Elumeril an apt pupil. We believe she has some talent with color and an eye for beauty, and will enjoy whatever you may teach her," Thranduil finished as the squeal rose to a scream. "Please excuse me."

Nathlhê bit her cheek that she might not laugh in front of the king or the prince. She breathed in deeply as soon as the king departed, but the laughter escaped her when Lathron began to smile.

"That is Legolas, my baby brother. I am sure you will hear more of him during your time with Elumeril."

"No, Tafiel stay!' Legolas was crying now, great gulping sobs interspersed with his pleas.

Meriwen was attempting to take him from Tathiel, who looked nearly as distressed as Legolas. Rawien stood behind her, impassive outwardly, but inwardly tense, for there was nothing he could do to ease the discomfort of the child or Tathiel.

"Legolas, I will return and tuck you into bed," Tathiel explained, most of her words drowned out by sobs.

"Tafiel stay with Legles!" Legolas managed one more shriek as he kicked and pushed at Meriwen.

Thranduil watched the scene unfolding in front of him for a moment, before quietly walking up to the group. He took the struggling elfling from Meriwen.

"No, No, No!" Legolas felt new hands take him, hands that were not Tathiel's.

"Legolas," Thranduil spoke calmly into the elfling's ear.

Legolas opened his eyes and quit fighting as soon as he heard that familiar voice, then flung himself at his father. "Ada make Tafiel stay! Tafiel stay, Rawen stay. . .," he sobbed.

Thranduil smiled at the couple, noting Tathiel's look of regret as she fought over what to do.

"My lord, I can stay…"Tathiel began.

Thranduil shook his head, cutting her off, as he comforted his son. "He will recover, Tathiel. Go to dinner with Rawien. You can tuck this little one in later," he smiled reassuringly.

Thranduil nearly laughed at Rawien's look of utter relief that his evening was not ruined and waved them out the door. Legolas continued to sob in his arms, crying for his 'Tafiel'.

"Meriwen, will you bring me some cider for Legolas to drink?" Thranduil asked the maid kindly.

"Yes, my lord," Meriwen went off hurriedly, glad for a task she could easily complete.

Thranduil took Legolas to his room and sat in the rocking chair, Legolas cradled to his chest. He let the child cry until he could cry no more, the sobs turning to little hiccups, and then finally quieting.

"Ada, Tafiel gone," Legolas added once more for good measure, his voice hoarse.

"Tathiel and Rawien are having dinner together, alone," Thranduil confirmed.

"Legles miss Tafiel."

"I know you do, _ion-nín_."

Legolas was quiet for a few moments, the rocking soothing him. He had grasped one of his ada's hands, and was playing with the fingers, rubbing the nails and bending each of the joints in turn.

"Ada tell me a story?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil cuddled the little one closer and settled himself comfortably, his hand still in the possession of his son. "Once upon a time there was an elfling who wished to be a great hunter…."

"Was it Bregles?"

"Hmm…I think it was…. the elfling Bregolas wished to be a mighty hunter…."

"Legolas is fine, Tathiel," Rawien said, squeezing her hand in reassurance. "He is with his father."

"I know. I just didn't expect him to react quite like that," Tathiel gave him an apologetic look.

"He just wasn't ready to be left with Meriwen," Rawien counseled. "He has stayed with his father and siblings when you've been away before."

"He left me, though; I have never left him before," Tathiel said miserably.

"Thranduil will manage," Rawien reminded her. He took a deep breath, then said bravely, "Legolas needs to become part of his family, which mean you will have to let go of him some, so they might have more of him."

Tathiel looked at him with huge tears rolling down her cheeks, and he moved to sit next to her, pulling her into his lap. Her sobs tore at his heart, and all he could was hold her close and let her cry.

It was late in the evening when Thranduil left the family sitting room. In the corridor he saw Rawien kissing Tathiel goodnight, and he waited until his captain had finished and walked to where he stood waiting.

"How long did she cry for?" Thranduil asked.

"Through dinner, then on and off for the rest of the evening," Rawien answered. "Legolas?"

"Solid for a long while after she left, then after dinner and again at bedtime," Thranduil answered with a sigh.

The two old warriors exchanged knowing glances, the wisdom of many ages present in their eyes. Rawien bowed silently to his king and departed to his own quarters.

Thranduil entered his own chamber, closing the door silently behind him. As he removed his outer robes he noted the new wall hanging above the table near the bed. It was the tapestry he had admired earlier, with Narawen and Elumeril standing under the arbor at the Summer Festival.

"Nathlhê left it for you." Thranduil did not turn at the sound of Lathron's voice. He heard the footsteps approach, and then his son's hand was on his shoulder. "Elumeril was very taken with her. They start tomorrow."

Thranduil reached up and covered his son's hand with his own, squeezing gently. "Good night, Lathron."

"Good night, Ada."

Lathron quietly withdrew from the room, a smile on his face as he realized his father was back at the summer festival, hearing the music of Narawen's laugh as she strolled hand in hand with the little elleth at her side.

Ithil was high in the sky when Legolas awoke. He slipped from his bed, woolf in hand, and padded through the door into Tathiel's room. He climbed up on to her bed, and crawled under the covers. She was lying on her side, her back to him. He pulled on her shoulder, trying to make her roll over. She partially woke, and her hand touched him as she rolled on to her back. She pulled him close, spooning him into her arms as she rolled on to her other side. Legolas snuggled into her arms, and slipped back into elven dreams.

* * * * *  
_sell-nín-my daughter  
ion-nín-my son  
meleth-nín-my love  
Ithil-moon_

**Chapter 6: Memories - or Legolas' bad day**

Legolas bounded through the door, jumping off the one step into the room and then racing to his place at the table. He crawled up to his chair and plopped down, his legs swinging and little foot kicking the underside of the table. He grinned at everyone already seated, waiting only for Tathiel to sit and join them.

Thranduil returned the smile at his little elfling as he reached beneath the table and caught the foot before it impacted the wood again.

"Ada has my foot!" Legolas squealed and squirmed to get away, but he was held fast.

Thranduil pushed his chair back and pulled the elfling into his lap. "You did not give Ada a hug and you are beating on the table," he listed the child's crimes.

Legolas stood on his father's knees and wrapped his arms about Thranduil's neck and squeezed him tight. Thranduil felt the warm breath at his neck, and he breathed in the scent of clean elfling. He had asked Narawen once why small elflings had such a wonderful smell about them.

Legolas leaned back in his father's arms, fingers immediately reaching to play with the braids hanging within easy reach.

"Legles see Sadron today," he announced. He looked at his father carefully. "'Nesta says so."

Thranduil grinned. "If Camnesta says you may visit, then you may. I am sure Sadron would like to see you."

"Sadron hurt," Legolas reminded him. He thought for a moment. "Sadron feel better if he swims with Legles."

Celebrinduil howled with laughter at that; Bregolas, Lathron and Elumeril all joining in. Legolas clung to his father, unsure of why everyone was suddenly laughing at him.

"He will find any excuse to play in the pool," Celebrinduil laughed. "Where does he get his charm from, Adar?"

Thranduil snorted, then studied the child. "From his mother, obviously."

"Because Naneth could talk Adar out of his crown, jewels and clothing, and naked he would leave, thankful for the privilege of doing business with her," Bregolas and Lathron recited together.

Thranduil laughed, as did all at the table, for it was a well known family saying. He found himself surprised that he did not feel pain at the thought. Glancing at the faces of his children, he saw only joy. He looked again at his little elfling. Perhaps having Legolas, having this last gift from Narawen, did help to ease the pain.

Legolas began to grin too, for although he had no idea what his family was talking about, he did like the laughter. He caught the excitement of his siblings and began to bounce on his ada's legs. "Adadadadddadada!" he shouted.

Thranduil winced and simultaneously clapped one hand over the elfling's mouth while flipping the child on his back and gently tickled him. Legolas' shouting gave way to muffled giggles, and Thranduil allowed him to calm while cuddling him to his chest.

"Now, elfling, are you ready for breakfast?" Thranduil asked, one hand hovering over the elfling's mouth, just in case he should let forth another volley of sound.

Legolas smiled and nodded. Thranduil set him upright and put him back in his chair just as the food was served. Legolas tucked in without another word, eating as if he had not been fed in some time.

Thranduil noted Tathiel watching Legolas with pain evident in her eyes. As he observed her, he thought he saw a tear in the corner of her eye. She neglected her own breakfast to watch the child eat, one hand reaching up to smooth away the hair the elfling was eating with his breakfast.

"Tathiel, what are you thinking of?" Thranduil asked. He spoke quietly so as to not interrupt the enthused conversation among his other four children.

"A memory, my Lord," Tathiel answered.

"An unpleasant one?" Thranduil prodded.

Tathiel took a deep breath. "The day we were rescued the children were very hungry. Legolas was so pale and cold, and he did not even ask for food for there was none to give him. Even at his young age he knew this. I nursed him, but it was not enough," she explained.

Thranduil stood and went to the chest of drawers along the wall. He opened the top drawer, and pulled out several drawings that Sadron had made of Legolas. He found the one that he was looking for and returned to the table. He laid it before Tathiel.

"I treasure this," he said.

Tathiel looked upon the drawing and felt tears welling over. It was of Legolas, sitting at the campsite near Dorwinia, with roast chicken in one hand, buttered bread in the other and a pile of berries and nuts in his lap. His cheeks were full, and his concentration intent on what he would eat next.

"That was the first really good meal he had had since the previous fall," she said, her voice breaking. "The first time where the amount of food each could eat was unlimited. He licked every bit of butter off his hands," she remembered. She looked up and smiled at the King. "This is a much better memory, my Lord."

"Eat, Tathiel," Thranduil ordered her gently. "You alone of the four still need to regain the weight and strength you lost. I will not have it be said that my table was insufficient for your needs."

Tathiel looked up sharply to see the king smiling. She sighed in relief, but when he pointed at her plate, she took the order for what it was and finished her own breakfast.

"Sadron!" Legolas called as soon as he spotted his friend.

Sadron was sitting up on his bed as Camnesta inspected his wound and changed the dressings. He smiled and waved merrily at Legolas. "Elfling! Did you come to visit me?"

Legolas walked cautiously to stand next to Camnesta. "Legles visit Sadron," he agreed while peering at the wound that Camnesta was bandaging. As the healer wound the last strip of linen about the wound he felt a small finger holding the bandage in place. He looked down at the elfling, then removed his own finger and used both hands to tie off the bandage. Legolas grinned at him. "Legles help!"

"Legolas is a good helper," Camnesta answered as he tousled the youngster's hair. "How do you like swimming in the pool, elfling?"

Legolas brightened immediately. He caught Sadron's hand in his and said, "Sadron feel better if he swims with Legles!"

Camnesta laughed. "Not quite yet, Legolas. Sadron cannot swim while wearing these bandages."

Legolas began to tug at the ties of the linen. "Off! Sadron take off and swim."

Sadron grinned and turned to Camnesta. "I love the literalness of elflings." He gently pulled Legolas' hands away. "I need the bandages still, Legolas. When the hurt is gone, then I will swim with you."

Legolas' face fell and he patted Sadron consolingly on the leg. Sadron barely constrained his laughter.

Camnesta caught sight of Tathiel talking with old friends and fellow healers and moved to greet her. A visiting healer from Laketown caught his attention, and he drew the man into the conversation of the elven healers.

"Tathiel, this is Tamil, a healer from Laketown," Camnesta introduced them, as Tamil already knew all others in the healing rooms. "Tamil is studying the use of …."

Across the room, Legolas turned to see where Tathiel had gone and saw the stocky, short haired man standing between him and Tathiel.

"TAAFFIEEL!" Legolas shrieked. He ran at the man, hitting him in the back of the knees, causing the man to stumble and nearly fall. "BAD MAN! NO HURT TAFIEL!" Legolas hit the man once more on the leg before Camnesta managed to scoop the hysterical elfling into his arms. "NO, NO, NO! BAD MAN!" Legolas sobbed as he fought against Camnesta. "No hurt Tafiel! No hurt Legles!" his shrieks quieted as Tathiel moved quickly to take him from Camnesta.

He clung to Tathiel, no longer screaming, his terror giving way to sobbing. His hands were entwined in her hair and tunic, holding her so tightly she felt her hair would be pulled from her head.

Tamil stepped closer to them, confused by the outburst and somehow wishing to comfort the small elf. "NO!" Legolas screamed again as the man came near them.

Camnesta pulled the man away, apologizing, and another elf escorted the human healer from the room. All activity in the room had stopped and all were watching Tathiel and Legolas.

Tathiel had moved to a corner of the room, Legolas held tightly against her, tears streaming down her own face. She had squeezed her eyes closed as she calmed the elfling. "Legolas,_ tithen caun_, you are well. The man will not hurt you or me. Shhh, _tithen pen_….he is not one of the bad men," she murmured over and over. She felt a hand on her arm and opened her eyes to see Camnesta. He pulled her gently from the room full of elves, stepping back slightly when Legolas' wails increased.

Camnesta moved them into a small quiet room that he set aside for the care of his most critical patients. Tathiel sat down on the bed and cuddled the crying elfling close, rocking him gently until the sobbing quieted. Camnesta left them alone for a few moments, allowing Legolas to calm down in the quiet of the dimly lit room.

"Tathiel, I have sent for Thranduil," Camnesta said softly when he returned. He watched with clinical fascination as Tathiel's own tears started anew at this. "Do you not wish him here?"

Tathiel shook her head. "No, he should be here for Legolas. I am just surprised at the severity of his reaction," she replied through her own tears. "I should have considered this, that he might react badly to men…." Her voice trailed off.

Camnesta did not press her but sat quietly and waited for the King to arrive.

Thranduil saw the messenger whisper in Lathron's ear, and then his son start suddenly, rising to his feet and motioning to him that he was needed for an emergency. Thranduil rose, and the petitioner immediately ceased to speak. The king nodded to Urithral to handle matters, and immediately followed Lathron from the Great Hall.

"It is Legolas, Adar. Camnesta has sent a message that Legolas is hysterical, and he would like you to come right away," Lathron said as he hurried with his father down the passage to the healing rooms.

Thranduil frowned. The happy little elfling from the breakfast table was hysterical? His thoughts raced as to the possible reasons why, but before he could consider any particular scenario he found himself in the healing rooms and Camnesta waiting for him.

"My Lord," Camnesta greeted him. He pointed Thranduil to the room where Tathiel sat with Legolas, so that Thranduil might see that the child was uninjured, but laid a restraining hand on the king's arm. "There is a healer from Laketown receiving training from us in wound care. Legolas reacted very badly to the mere sight of the human, screaming and hitting him, and calling him a bad man. He seemed to think the man would hurt Tathiel or hurt him."

Thranduil nodded, but he was anxious to see his son, to offer what comfort he could. He quietly entered the room, Lathron waiting just outside with Bregolas, who had joined him. He sat down next to Tathiel, noting the tear-stained faces of both her and his son.

"Legolas," Thranduil whispered gently.

Legolas opened his eyes with a cry and pushed away from his father's hand. Thranduil pulled away slightly, shocked that his own child might recoil from his touch. Anger welled in him at the same time, and he forced himself to focus on his son and not on the man who had caused this.

"Legolas, it is Ada," Thranduil said softly, watching as the fear and suspicion in his son's eyes changed to recognition.

"Ada elf?" Legolas whispered in a hoarse voice.

Thranduil looked at Tathiel, confusion evident on his face. Tathiel answered for him. "Yes, Legolas, Ada is an elf. There are no bad men here," she reassured him.

Legolas sat up slightly, still not willing to let his father touch him, and looked out the door. "Elf not bad man?" he asked, still holding Tathiel's tunic and hair as if his very life depended on it.

"There are no bad men here, tithen pen," Tathiel repeated. She thought about explaining to him that the man Tamil was not bad, either, but decided that he was struggling enough with elves and men that she would not yet complicate matters further.

"Legolas, please come to Ada," Thranduil said tenderly, holding out his arms to his son.

Legolas sat absolutely still in Tathiel's lap, staring at his father. "No hurt Tafiel?"

"Ada will not let anyone hurt Tathiel," Thranduil promised. "Ada will not let anyone hurt Legolas, either." He continued to hold his arms out.

Legolas gradually eased his hold on Tathiel and reached for his father. Thranduil gathered him close, rocking the child gently, and stroking his hair and rubbing his back until the stiff little body finally relaxed against him.

Bregolas and Lathron entered silently with Camnesta, who sat down next to Tathiel and wrapped her in his arms. Tathiel looked at Thranduil with grief-stricken eyes, then bowed her head.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I did not even think about how he might react to seeing a man," Tathiel said regretfully.

Thranduil glanced at Camnesta, confused. Camnesta shrugged.

"Tathiel, I know Legolas did not have a good experience with men. Please tell us more about what happened, to help us understand," Thranduil replied.

Tathiel sat back, Camnesta still supporting her, and began to relate the detail of the story they had heard told weeks earlier when the wanderers had first come home. This time, as Thranduil, Bregolas, Lathron and Camnesta listened, they did not listen for only the facts of a long tale, but for the emotion and feelings of those who lived through it, for their fears and grief and pain at what they suffered. As Tathiel told them of Hazad separating Legolas from her that first day in Agar - how he had stood between the elfling and the only comfort he knew -how the child had sobbed, heartbroken and afraid - and how she had given in to the demands of the cruel man who would torment a child to gain obedience from the child's mother. She told of the anger, of how Legolas had seen the man angry, hurting Tathiel and then hurting him too. She explained how Legolas had reacted negatively at first to the male warriors in the rescue party, not trusting that they would not hurt him or his 'Tafiel'. He had known nice men - Sarn and Tal-Elmar - but all others were assumed bad until proven otherwise.

"In the long journey home and the weeks here in the palace, he was losing his fear of people. I should have thought what seeing a man might do to him," Tathiel apologized again.

Thranduil continued to hold Legolas, now soundly sleeping in his arms, as he considered all he had heard. "Tathiel, we owe you the apology," he finally said. "Until now we have considered the facts you have told to us, not what it was like for the four of you to live through the horrors you did." He paused. "This morning you were telling me what it was like to see the children so hungry. You must have feared you would all die of cold and starvation. I chose to think of the picture of my son feasting, not cold and hungry." Thranduil paused again, unsure of how exactly to say what he wished to say.

"Tathiel, there is more we need to know about those two years, for your sake and for the sake of the children," Camnesta spoke gently. "All of you must speak of what happened, whenever you need to, so that you might heal of these hurts." Camnesta looked at the King. "My Lord, I will consider these things. There may be other incidents like this one today. We do not know what memory might be brought back by something as simple as where a man is standing in relation to Tathiel and Legolas."

Thranduil nodded his agreement. He motioned for Bregolas, and whispered for him to send for Rawien. "Come, Tathiel," he said gently. "You and Legolas need to rest."

Thranduil carried Legolas back towards the family quarters, Tathiel at his side. Rawien had come as requested, meeting them just outside the healing rooms. Tathiel's eyes filled with tears as he put his arm about her, and she nearly collapsed in his arms. His touch evoked strong memories in her, memories of how safe and secure she had felt with those powerful arms holding her close through the long trip home. He swept her up and carried her to her chambers. He laid her upon her bed, but when she clung to him he lay down next to her, pulling her close and wrapping his arms about her. She fell asleep cocooned in his arms.

Thranduil settled himself into the rocking chair in Legolas' room. He was unwilling to allow anyone else to watch over his child, and instead found himself recalling as much as he could of what Tathiel had told them this day and earlier. He swore to himself that he would do whatever it took to help his son, and the place to start was in understanding what had befallen him and how a child's mind would interpret and remember such events.

Thranduil heard movement and soft voices coming from Tathiel's chamber, and knew that she had awakened from her short nap. Legolas stirred in his arms, small fists coming up to rub his eyes. He stretched and finally awoke, focusing on the face of the one holding him. A look of confusion appeared briefly on his face, but looking around he recognized his surroundings and relaxed.

"_Suilad_, Legolas," Thranduil said, smoothing the errant blond hair back away from the elfling's face.

Legolas smiled at him, but did not reply. He continued to look around the room, finally grasping his Ada's hand and pulling himself upright. "Where Tafiel?"

"Tathiel is in her room resting," replied Thranduil. He felt the hesitation in his son. "Would you like to see her?"

Legolas slid from his ada's lap and peered around the half-opened door into Tathiel's room. "Tafiel!" he called in delight. Thranduil heard the patter of feet running and then stop, and knew that his son was safely in Tathiel's arms. He waited patiently until Tathiel entered the room, Legolas in her arms. She sat on Legolas' bed, facing him.

"I have sat here as Legolas slept and pondered everything I might do to protect him," Thranduil began. "I can send the healer from Laketown away and forbid any more men to enter this realm. I can learn from you everything that might cause my son fear or discomfort and banish it from this kingdom." Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "I would do what I can to protect my child. Yet locking him away will not help him."

Tathiel nodded in agreement, but found herself hugging Legolas tightly, for she had the same desires as the King in this matter.

"Would you like to take him to the pool?" Thranduil asked. Looking up he saw Rawien leaning in the doorway. "Take the captain with you."

Tathiel smiled. "Yes, my Lord. We will all enjoy that. We will wear out this elfling so he sleeps well tonight."

Thranduil waited until they had left before leaving the family quarters. Court was in the capable hands of his sons and advisors. He threw on his cloak and instead left the palace. He walked the cold paths in silence, allowing his fury to rise and fall as he struggled not to allow hate to settle in his heart. For while he knew not all men were bad, it was the race of men who had taken from him his Narawen and Alagos, and caused the pain he had witnessed today in his little Legolas.

It was many hours before he could unclench his fists and calm his spirit.

* * * * *  
_tithen caun-little prince  
tithen pen-little one  
suilad-greetings  
Ada/Adar-dad/father  
Nana/naneth-mom/mother_

_Special thanks to daw the minstrel for beta reading this chapter._

**Chapter 7: The Healer's Report**

"Legles swimming!" Legolas shouted as he saw Tinánia dive into the water and surface near him.

Tinánia swung her arm across the surface of the water, sending a wave over Legolas as he kicked his feet and slapped his arms in the water, Tathiel supporting him with one hand beneath his belly.

'Oh, no, a massive wave has knocked Legolas over!" Tinánia joined in the game, smiling apologetically at Tathiel, whom she had splashed as well. Tinánia rolled him on to his back and when he closed his eyes and held his breath she pushed him below the water, then quickly pulled him up again. "But he is like a jumping fish! Look how he has leapt out of the water!"

Legolas giggled as he wrapped his arms and legs around Tinánia. She grabbed him about the waist and tossed him back to Tathiel. "I think you are Tathiel's fish!"

Tathiel moved to sit on the ledge, with Legolas standing on her legs and leaning against her, one arm wrapped about her shoulder. He was breathing hard from all the exertion and excitement of his play and finally being able to go under the water. He watched with a huge grin on his face as Tinánia showed off for him by diving, turning somersaults, and walking on her hands below the water. Tinánia finally sat down next to Tathiel. Legolas jumped to her, grabbing her arm and moving to stand on her legs, as the water was deep enough he could not sit.

"How were archery lessons today?" Tathiel asked.

Tinánia smiled. "Meren is helping teach the novices right now. She paired me up with Doron, who is the best in our class."

"How did you fare against Doron?" Tathiel asked, knowing from the look on the elleth's face that Tinánia very much wished to be asked this question.

"I matched him," Tinánia answered triumphantly.

Tathiel laughed with delight. "Do you like being with the novices?" she queried.

"At first I just liked the archery," Tinánia admitted. "Some of the older novices overlooked me, as if I had no right to be with them. But then Prince Bregolas came."

Tathiel arched one brow at the elleth. "What did Bregolas do?"

"He treated me like I do belong there. He admired my bow and asked me how many orcs I had killed with it, and if it was better than the bow I had used to shoot the wolf. I guess that made me interesting to some of the other novices, and then they started to include me too," Tinánia explained happily.

"I am glad, Tinánia," Tathiel said as she hugged the elleth and Legolas together. She thought Tinánia looked happier and more lively than she had in weeks, now that she had found her place and been accepted by people who did not treat her as odd for all that had happened to her. Younger children looked up to her and older younglings and adults respected her, but among her own friends she had felt bereft.

"Where is Elumeril?" Tinánia asked suddenly as she gazed around the cavern.

"Elumeril has lessons this afternoon with Nathlhê," Tathiel answered.

"My ada says Nathlhê is one of the finest weavers in the realm," Tinánia commented. "I think Elumeril will become quite skilled too." She listened for a moment. "Is Eärundra almost done?"

"Soon," Tathiel replied patiently. "Camnesta examines her today and measures her progress."

Camnesta watched as Eärundra stretched her leg out straight behind her, then to the front, but saw her wince as she rotated the hip to bring her leg full circle. He wrapped his hand around the hip joint and gently rotated the leg again, feeling where the bones caught and ground against each other. He motioned Ethiwen to come over.

"Place your hand here," he instructed her, positioning her hand in the juncture of the joint. "Now lift her leg and slowly begin to rotate it this way. Eärundra, you tell us if this hurts. Do you feel the joint catch, Ethiwen?"

Ethiwen performed the maneuver and felt the catch. She applied a small amount of pressure, noting no reflection of pain in her daughter's face and moved the leg a little further.

"Why does applying just slight pressure allow the leg to move further?" Ethiwen questioned.

Camnesta smiled. Ethiwen was sharp. "When her hip fractured small spurs or fragments of bones were caught in the joint. They might belong there and they might not. The little bit of pressure eases the joint around them."

"Is that good?" Ethiwen asked. "It seems if the bone did not belong there, that would not happen."

"It is hard to say which case this is," admitted Camnesta. "We may never know. But it is good, regardless. Eärundra, your range of motion is very good. I think we will start with some muscle strengthening activities soon. The stronger those muscles become, the less pain you will have."

Eärundra smiled brightly at that news.

"I will write out her exercises for this next week, some in the water and some on the ground," Camnesta caressed the damp head bobbing next to him. "You are making good progress, child. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, Camnesta. Nana, may I go play with Tinánia and Legolas now?" Eärundra asked, beaming from the praise.

Ethiwen turned towards the splashing and giggling. "Yes, you may."

Eärundra swam off to join her sister, diving under the water and coming up near the ledge, where she grabbed at Legolas' feet and tugged him into the water. All present were sure his shriek was heard in the great hall.

"Rundra!" Legolas' shriek turned into a laugh. He began splashing her in the face and she tossed him off to Tinánia, who had followed her into the water. She threw him in the air and did not catch him until he went under the water. He came up sputtering, but then laughed again.

"Nania, do it again!"

Camnesta smiled and watched the activity for a few moments, truly thrilled to see the three children doing so well. He turned to Ethiwen. "Ethiwen, would you send Tathiel to me? I would like to speak to her today, too."

Ethiwen swam down to join the children, and laughed as Tathiel admonished Legolas to behave before she swam away.

"Hello, Camnesta." Tathiel kissed the healer on the cheek.

"Greetings to you, Tathiel," Camnesta returned warmly. "I would like to hear a progress report on Legolas and you today."

Tathiel leaned against the wall, sinking down until the water covered her shoulders. "Legolas seems to have recovered from the incident, almost as if it never happened," she answered thoughtfully. "It was as if seeing the man brought back the memory of Hazad, but once he was in his room he must have felt safe, for he has not mentioned it since."

"How did he respond to Thranduil that evening?" Camnesta probed further.

Tathiel smiled. "He seemed excited to see him, but he wanted me to put him to bed that night. But he has behaved well with Thranduil ever since." She smiled. "When the pool was first ready, and Legolas wanted to swim very early one morning, he had a temper tantrum when Thranduil told him no. Thranduil handled him very well, Camnesta. I would not have done so well. He spoke sternly and firmly, and Legolas listened. Legolas has been more accepting of his ada ever since."

"Of course," agreed Camnesta. "A child respects and trusts those who discipline him appropriately, for he feels safe and knows his boundaries. It is because Legolas trusts his ada that he allowed Thranduil to be near him after he saw the man that day."

"I hope Tamil has recovered as well," said Tathiel ruefully.

"Tamil is a good man," Camnesta answered solidly. "He has even offered to help us with Legolas."

"How so?" Tathiel sat upright at this news.

"If we would like to try introducing Legolas to Tamil in a more controlled setting - perhaps in your arms, so Legolas is at eye level, he will make himself available," Camnesta replied.

"Would you recommend this?" Tathiel asked.

Camnesta saw the fear in Tathiel's eyes and sensed her hesitation at placing Legolas in such a situation again. He smiled inwardly, for it was a reaction he would expect from a child's naneth.

"We shall see," he answered noncommittally. "How has Legolas progressed otherwise? Are you able to be apart from him?"

"He is able to leave me," Tathiel clarified. "His ada or his brothers can take him off to swim or put him to bed and he is quite happy with them. One evening I tried to leave to spend an evening with Rawien, though, and he became quite upset."

Camnesta listened with interest as Tathiel related to him the details of that disastrous evening. He smiled reassuringly at Tathiel. "Elflings his age are controlling by nature. Legolas' situation is unusual, but he is not so different from other elflings." He paused, a gleam coming into his eye. "I think we shall try it again, for we have a goal now."

"What goal is that?" asked Tathiel, confusion evident on her face.

"Soon you will be married and perhaps Rawien would like his bride to himself for a few days," Camnesta teased. He was surprised when he saw the flicker of pain in Tathiel's eyes. His tone changed immediately. "Is all not well with you, Tathiel?. Tell me how you are doing now."

Tathiel was silent for a moment, then turned to the one who had taught her all she knew as a healer. "Camnesta, do you think I will ever be able to bear children?"

"Ever is a long time, child," Camnesta replied. He drew her up to stand before him and held her arms out. He looked at her kindly, his head cocked to the side, as he considered her person. "Let us get out of the water."

Camnesta jumped nimbly out of the pool, grabbing two large towels and their robes from the chair. He handed Tathiel a towel and dried himself off as well. Tathiel slipped the robe on and stood before the healer. Camnesta gently turned her around so her back was to him, then placed one hand on her forehead and the other over her womb, and closed his eyes. He felt her relax and allow him access to her heart and mind, accepting the calm and peace that he offered. He felt her womb start at his touch, felt the weariness that still pervaded her spirit. He finally withdrew, and gently pushed her down onto a low bench.

"You would not be able to sustain a child now," Camnesta answered truthfully. "Physically you are much recovered. You are not so thin as you were just a few months ago, but what you give of your feä to Legolas in your bond with him still demands much of your energy. He is starting to take more of that sustenance from his father, but you still bear the load."

"How long do you think it might be before we could consider conception?" Tathiel asked hesitantly.

Camnesta studied her thoughtfully. "It might be some time. Tathiel, are you reconsidering your decision to marry Rawien?"

Tathiel looked quickly away, but not before Camnesta saw the tears and felt the pain. He grasped her gently by the chin and turned her face to him.

"This is your own uncertainty," he said slowly, reading her carefully. "You have not spoken to Rawien about this."

Tathiel shook her head. "I am not being rational," she admitted.

"Perhaps not," Camnesta answered. "I think you must ask yourself if you are concerned about Rawien and what he wants, or if you concerned about what you want and your fear that it will not be an option for you."

Tathiel was silent.

"Do you believe that you should not marry if you do not know if you can bear a child?" Camnesta cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"I do not know," Tathiel answered softly.

"Oh, child," Camnesta knelt before her, drew her into his arms and hugged her. "I cannot promise you can have children. Not now, and maybe not for a number of years. Beyond that, who can say? But you must not throw away happiness simply because you do not know what the future holds."

He rocked her in his arms for a few moments.

"You have come so far, done deeds more wondrous than seemed possible. You have been home for only a few months and look how wonderful the four of you look. I cannot count ribs from twenty paces on any of you anymore," Camnesta teased. "It is a wonder any of you are alive, but most especially Legolas. No she-elf who had survived all of the events of those two years would be able to consider bearing a child for many years to come. It is not just you."

Tathiel perked up at that, and Camnesta knew he had nailed the issue exactly. "Not even the birth-mother of a child in that situation, nor a warrior - not anyone."

Tathiel smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Camnesta."

"Nesta!"

The slap of little feet on the rock preceded the small child flinging himself onto the healer's back. Camnesta reached over his head and grabbed the elfling under the arms, flipping him over to land in Tathiel's lap.

"It is Legolas' turn!" Camnesta tickled the naked elfling for a moment, then bundled the child into a towel and dried him briskly. Ethiwen appeared then with his robe and soon Legolas was warm and snug in Camnesta's lap. "How is Legolas?"

"Legles go under water and jump like a fish!" Legolas declared.

"I am glad to hear that," Camnesta answered. "Have you learned how to eat with a fork?"

Legolas giggled. "Yes."

"Well, then, you are making good progress. Do you sleep in your own bed?"

"Legles sleep in Legles bed," Legolas answered proudly.

Camnesta met Tathiel's eyes and saw her nod. For the most part Legolas slept in his own bed. But he still occasionally crawled into Tathiel's in the wee hours of the morning.

"Do you like the warm water pool?"

"Duil made it!" Legolas cried. "Duil made it for Rundra and me!"

"Yes, you have a very smart and kind brother," agreed Camnesta. He stood, Legolas still in his arms. "Shall I take you to your ada? I know where he is, and he would like to see you."

Legolas grinned, but the smile faded when he realized Tathiel was not standing too. "Tafiel come too?" he asked Camnesta.

"Tathiel has to get dressed and do me a favor. Then she will come find you."

Legolas pondered this for a moment. He liked Camnesta, and Camnesta would take him to Ada. He adored Ada. He clapped his hands. "Go see Ada!"

Camnesta had gathered their clothes and was walking towards the tunnel leading away from the pool when Legolas called over his shoulder. "Tafiel come for me later!"

Tathiel laughed and called back, "I will come see you later!"

Ethiwen sent her daughters off to get dressed and bring cool drinks, and then sat down next to Tathiel.

"You asked about having children."

Tathiel blushed. "I did. I know I should not worry about this right now, but it did not seem right to marry Rawien when I do not know."

Ethiwen chose her words carefully. "Do you think so little of Rawien that you believe he would reject you because you could not bear a child?"

The shocked look on Tathiel's face indicated Ethiwen's words hit home. "No!" she answered vehemently. She paused and blushed an even deeper shade of pink. "Oh, my, but that is exactly how it sounds, does it not?"

"Since Rawien would not choose such a course, then it seems you are the one considering remaining apart from the one you love because you fear not being able to bear his child. That is selfish," Ethiwen answered, her words harsh but her tone compassionate. She slid her arm around Tathiel's shoulders and felt Tathiel relax against her.

"It is hard being home, I think, when so much has changed. You are a mother without being a mother, Narawen is gone, and you are in love. You are just regaining your health and you learn you might not be able to bear children. And all of us tell you what to do and ask you constant questions about the children, so that we might help them as well. When did you last have an evening alone with Rawien?"

"We had dinner together once last week but it was a disaster," Tathiel answered truthfully.

"Then come with me, Lady Tathiel, for I and my lovely daughters are going to style your hair and pick out your gown and, of course, send messengers to ensure your _melethron_ is free and suitably attired," Ethiwen laughed as she pulled Tathiel to her feet. "Legolas' siblings can play with him, and his ada shall put him to bed in his very own 'Legles bed' while you dance and sing the night away."

Legolas sat in Thranduil's lap, playing with the clasps on his father's robe as he told him all about his day. Camnesta watched silently from the doorway, his quick mind ever pondering what he might do to help Legolas learn to accept Thranduil as his father, as someone he would be as comfortable with as Tathiel. He was pleased that Legolas had allowed him to take him from Tathiel to Thranduil. It was a new situation in that Camnesta was not someone Legolas normally was alone with. However the situation of concern had been Tathiel leaving Legolas.

"So then you jumped like a fish," Thranduil attempted to clarify what his toddler was relating to him.

"Yes!" Legolas bounced gleefully now that Ada had the story straight.

"And then Camnesta brought you to me," Thranduil finished.

"Yes, and Tafiel come soon," Legolas responded, his little brow suddenly furrowing in concern. He turned to Camnesta. "Nesta, Tafiel come soon?"

Camnesta smiled. "Tathiel will be here soon," he agreed.

"Legolas! I brought your blocks. Do you want to make a tower with me?" Elumeril called as she entered the room.

"Yes, Meril!" Legolas responded in delight as he slid off Thranduil's lap to plop himself on to the floor next to the box Elumeril had set down. She sat down next to him, dumping over the box of blocks and laughing as he immediately began to stack them.

Celebrinduil joined them next, admiring the tower Legolas had built, and he began one to compete with it. Lathron and Bregolas joined the family, sitting with their father.

"Legolas seems quite occupied with the blocks. I wish Tathiel could just go out with Rawien," Bregolas said quietly.

Lathron shook his head. "Tathiel has never let him down. She said she would come, therefore she must."

Bregolas nodded his head in agreement. "This I know; I just am concerned that we will have another scene, and Tathiel and Legolas will both spend another night crying."

Tathiel entered the room then, dressed in a fetching gown of silver and with her hair braided in a becoming style. Over her arm she carried her cloak, which she quickly laid over the back of the chair. She moved to sit next to Thranduil when he beckoned to her.

"You look lovely, Tathiel," Thranduil said approvingly. "Where is your captain?"

"He waits in the hall," Tathiel answered uncertainly.

"Tafiel! Come see my tower!" Legolas called to her.

Tathiel moved to sit on a low footstool and admired the dueling towers the brothers were building. She then took a deep breath, "Legolas, I will come kiss you after you are asleep tonight. Ada will put you to bed."

Legolas was so busy playing he merely grinned at her as she stood and walked away from him. Camnesta handed her cloak to her, and she closed the door behind her as she left.

"Well?" Rawien asked as he embraced her.

Tathiel tilted her head to the door but could hear only non-descript chatter and laughter. "I think we made it."

Rawien grinned in delight at the thought of having her all to himself that evening, and tucking her arm into his, led her out into the night.

"Ada, where Tafiel?" Legolas asked at the dinner table.

"Tathiel is having dinner with Rawien. Would you like some more jam on your bread?" Thranduil asked.

"Ada, where Tafiel?" Legolas asked as Thranduil rocked him to sleep.

"Tathiel is walking in the moonlight with Rawien. Do you want to hear the story of the Great Wolf and the Brave Warrior or a story about the Little Elfling?" Thranduil replied.

Thranduil heard the door open quietly and the little feet pattering up behind him. He turned to see a solemn little face.

"Ada, Legles miss Tafiel," Legolas sniffed.

Thranduil picked up his little elfling. "I know you do. Do you want to sleep in Ada's bed for a little while?" When Legolas nodded, Thranduil placed the little elf on his own bed and then lay down next to him. He felt Legolas snuggle up to him, his hands curling a strand of his father's hair next to his cheek. The child was asleep a few moments later. Thranduil slept little that night, but treasured each breath and sigh and movement of the little elfling that held tight to him until morning.

Rawien sat on the bench, Tathiel in his lap, her head resting against his shoulder as they watched the stars appear in the night sky. He kissed the top of her head.

"I spoke to Camnesta today," Tathiel said quietly.

"What about, _meleth-nín_?" Rawien asked gently, although he suspected he already knew.

"I asked him when he thought I would be able to bear a child," Tathiel replied.

"What did he say?"

"He said I could not right now, and likely not for some time," Tathiel answered hesitantly.

"I would suspect not," Rawien replied truthfully. "Legolas is too young for you to even consider such a thing." He paused, wrapping his arms tighter about her. "I am selfish, Tathiel. Legolas is part of our lives and always will be, but I do not want to share you with any others right now. I want you well and whole and strong before we consider conceiving a child. But I do want _you_ now," he said as he captured her lips with his own.

Tathiel wrapped her arms about his neck, pressing herself against his chest and smiling at the intake of his breath. She broke away from his lips to whisper. "Then I suggest you ask the king," she kissed him again, "and set the day," she captured his lower lip between her own, "for I want you too."

Rawien growled as he pressed her back down against his arm, resuming the part of the aggressor as he covered her lips with his own. He knew whom he would be speaking with first thing in the morning.

_melethron-lover(male)  
meleth-nin-my love  
ada/adar-dad/father  
nana/naneth-mom/mother  
elleth-elf-maiden_

**Author's notes**: Just a refresher on Tathiel's condition from 'Valar'. I am using information from the Laws & Customs of the Eldar, where it says that the feä of the child is supported by the mother, who is directly supported by the father. That was obviously sundered when Legolas was born pre-maturely and his mother killed on his day of birth. Tathiel put all of herself into sustaining him. Tolkien said for the elves that the body was under the control of the mind. So even when she was near starving, Tathiel was still nursing Legolas, weakening her own body and feä to provide for his. This is why physically he was in the best condition of the four. Now that she is home, Tathiel is recovering. She is not 'bound' to anyone, so her feä has no other feä to strengthen it, except what a healer might offer her. There are no direct statements about the bond between parents and children after the first year of life, but in the case of Fëanor, Tolkien indicated he suffered the lack of a mother's nourishment when Miriel chose to leave her body and reside in Mandos. Based on that and the comments about how elves are tied to their children and space them, I extrapolated to suggest that Legolas and Tathiel's feär are still bound as mother-child in his early years and she still provides nourishment to him. If any is interested, I would be happy to provide the references (most are from Morgoth's Ring, HoME Vol X).

_Thanks to daw the minstrel for beta reading this chapter._

**Chapter 8: Changing Spaces**

Legolas followed the elves with a frown on his face. He trailed behind them a short distance as they walked down the long hall and around the corner, stopping at the first door to unload their burden. Legolas leaned against the wall, out of their way, as he had already been stepped on once. He had cried and the big elf had felt bad. He knew if it happened again he would be confined to his room and unable to watch them work anymore. As soon as the two had left, he darted quickly into the room.

His eyes roamed the large chamber, which had been sectioned into a comfortable sitting area, small kitchen and an eating area. He recognized some of the furnishings from Tathiel's room, but much of it he had never seen before. Several doors led off the room, and one was open. He looked furtively behind him and when he knew no one was watching him, he raced through it.

A grin spread across his face, for he recognized Tathiel's bed. He took a running leap and landed on the side of the bed on his stomach. He grabbed hold of the fabric and pulled himself the rest of the way up. He bounced on the bed a few times, plopping to land on his bottom and then he flopped onto his back. He nestled his head into the pillows and gazed at the ceiling, which had been painted to look as if one were lying outside and looking at the stars through the canopy of the trees. He kicked his feet and laughed.

He heard noise in the other room, so he rolled on to his belly and slid off the side of the bed. He dove underneath and watched as several sets of feet entered the room. He heard them setting things down and arranging them and then all the feet departed and closed the door. He crawled out from under the bed, ran to the door and stretched to his full height, but he could not reach the latch.

He scowled at this unfortunate circumstance and was just about to kick the door when he saw another door open on the other side of the room. Curiosity put a smile on his face and he entered the small chamber to find a large bathing pool. He inspected the room, burying his nose in the fluffy towels and smelling the sweet soaps that were set out next to the bath. He left the bath area and roamed about the room again, but there were no more doors and he still could not reach the latch.

His eye was caught next by a large wardrobe in the corner. He had not seen this before. One door was not completely shut, so he tugged on it and caught his breath when he saw what was within.

A sword. He climbed inside the wardrobe and fingered the heavy scabbard. It was too heavy for him to lift, so he contented himself by sitting down next to it and pretending he was big enough to carry it. Soft leather boots on the other side of the sword caught his attention next. He pulled one to him and turned it on his side. He put his foot in it, but the boot was too long for him to have one foot in and one foot out. He braced himself against the wall and slid his other foot and then pushed himself off the wall until the boot was standing upright.

"I did it!" he crowed gleefully, clapping his hands together.

He was firmly caught in the boot. He gripped the top of the boot, which was tight about his bottom, with his fingers and tried to scoot it across the floor of the wardrobe. It did not move. His brow furrowed as he considered his options. He reached for the sword, hoping he could pull himself and the boot to it, and then the unthinkable happened.

The sword came to him instead, knocking against him and the boot. He and the boot fell backward, out of the wardrobe. The boot stopped there, but Legolas himself rolled again, coming to rest on his stomach. "Ouch," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

The good news was that he was free of the boot. He scowled at it, but the boot did not seem to care. He found he was rubbing his fingers and lifted both hands that he might look at them. There was something on them that made them feel sticky, and he tried rubbing the stickiness off against his leggings. This did not ease the stickiness - it just made him stick to his leggings too. He glared at the boot and the sword, not knowing which had made him messy.

He looked up and saw the bathing chamber. A smile crossed his face. He would clean himself up and then Tathiel wouldn't have to give him a bath. Or Ada. They seemed to take turns.

He got to his feet, unconsciously rubbing his oily fingers against his tunic and leggings. He skipped to the bathing room and set about fixing himself a bath. He had seen Tathiel and Ada do it many times. He stoppered the pool and then turned on the water, cautiously testing the temperature just like Tathiel always did. He looked at the array of sweet soaps and decided he wanted a bath full of bubbles. Tathiel often made his baths with bubbles, and he didn't even have to ask her. He always had to remind Ada.

He smelled several but did not know which one would make the best bubbles. He finally selected a jar and dumped all the contents into the water. He wanted lots of bubbles.

He watched as the bubbles started to rise in the tub and jumped up and down, giggling. This would be the best bath ever! He stripped off his sticky clothes, then sat on the side of the pool and lowered himself in.

This bath was deeper than his, but the water wasn't too deep as long as he was standing up. It had a nice step so he could sit too. He turned off the water and blew at the bubbles that were up to his nose. They floated through the air before settling back on top of the water. He took both hands and gathered up big handfuls of bubbles. He threw them in the air, some landing back on his head and some landing on the floor. He giggled again. He sat on the step and began to kick his feet and swing his arms into the water, sending bubbles flying every which way. He took armloads of bubbles and built himself a wall on the floor around the side of the bath by the step. He frowned because the walls kept sliding down.

He had been splashing and playing for some time when he noticed the water had become quite cool. The bubbles were much less than they were at first too. He sighed and climbed up the step and out of the tub. He found a big fluffy towel and rubbed himself dry. He tried to wrap it around himself, like Tathiel and Ada always did, but it was too big for him to manage. He picked up his tunic, but it was still sticky. He decided he was not putting that back on.

He walked naked to the chest of drawers and opened the bottom drawer. He found a soft brown tunic that did not have any sleeves. He sat down and pulled it over his head. It took some work, but he finally got his head through the head hole and his arms into the armholes. He got to his feet, and the tunic fell about him on the floor. He laughed and pulled the material up until he could see his feet. He raised his foot and wiggled his toes. He dropped the fabric and took a step to the door. His feet became tangled in the material and he fell on his face.

Tears came to his eyes and he whimpered as he felt the bump on his forehead. He sat up on the floor and looked at the door.

"Tafiel!" he called. He waited a moment. "ADA!"

No one heard him. He sighed.

He picked up the tunic by its hem and found he could walk. He made his way to the bed, climbed up on it, pulled back the covers and crawled under them. He lay his head down on the pillows again and looked up at the treetops and stars. Then he fell asleep.

Tathiel hurried down the corridor, her face brightening when she saw the elf who was in charge of setting up the apartments for her and Rawien.

"Analto! Have you seen Legolas?" she asked.

"He darts here and there as a firefly. Reviaur, we call him!" Analto answered, laughing. "Reviaur has flitted away. You have not captured him?"

"Nay," Tathiel laughed. "One of his siblings may have, perhaps."

"We will shoo Reviaur to you if he darts near!" Analto called as he went merrily on his way.

Tathiel shook her head in mirth as the elf departed, a song already about his lips. Many said Analto should be a minstrel for his silvery tongue and quick wit to be put to good use.

Tathiel continued to the family quarters. She checked Legolas' room and the family dining and sitting rooms. She knocked and called at the rooms of Legolas' father and siblings. Concern was just rising in her when she saw Thranduil and Bregolas approaching.

"Thranduil, Bregolas," she greeted them, noting their smiles at her dropping of their titles. Thranduil had started calling her My Lady at every opportunity until she had agreed to stop addressing them so formally in the private family quarters. "Have you seen Legolas? He has been darting among those setting up the apartment and I have lost sight of him," she admitted.

Thranduil smiled. "He cannot have gone far. Perhaps he is playing a game and forgotten to tell you that he is hiding?"

Tathiel rolled her eyes. "I will gain gray hairs, as the mortals do, if he plays that game much more. No, he was chasing after Analto all morning, so I know he must be near. I will search the apartment again, as he is not here."

They were nearly to the entrance to the living area when Rawien stepped out into the corridor. He beckoned them to come in and then walked silently to the door of the sleeping chamber. Tathiel stepped in, as did Thranduil, and they beheld both the mess and the sleeping toddler.

"I had to let you see this before picking anything up," Rawien whispered, barely contained mirth in his voice. "The best I can reconstruct he has hidden under the bed," Rawien pointed to the raised covers and wrinkles at the bottom edge, "played in the wardrobe and found the boot too tall and the sword too heavy," he pointed to the items that had fallen out of the wardrobe. He led them next to the bathing chamber, "and then had the best bubble bath of his life."

Tathiel began to laugh at the mess in the bath: water all over the floor, remnants of bubbles all over the room and the empty soap jar on the ledge. She walked over and picked up his clothing, feeling the oil substance. Rawien sniffed it.

"Oil from the boots," he laughed.

Thranduil had inspected the chambers as well as the mess his son had made, and now sat on the edge of the bed near his sleeping elfling. He smiled. "What is this he is wearing?"

Rawien bent close and pulled the cover back. "My summer undertunic," he grinned.

Thranduil noticed the small bruise on the forehead. "He has fallen down," he said as he lightly brushed locks of tangled wet hair from the small face.

Legolas yawned and his eyes focused. He looked up and saw his Ada and Tathiel and Rawien. He grinned his most winning smile.

"I took a bath," he said proudly.

Thranduil laughed. "I see that. What else did you do?"

Legolas sat up, squirming in the too long tunic until Thranduil pulled it up so he could move. "I wore boot and sword and got locked in and took bath," he recited his afternoon's accomplishments. He pointed at the ceiling. "I slept under the trees!"

"How did you get locked in?" Thranduil asked, one brow arched.

"Elf shut door," Legolas shrugged.

Thranduil found himself laughing again at the antics of his little elf, and he scooped the child up in his arms. "I think Ada will take you to find some clean clothes and we will comb your hair, elfling. After that we will have dinner, hmm?"

Legolas grinned and waved at Rawien and Tathiel from over his Ada's shoulder as he was carried away.

Tathiel dissolved in giggles against Rawien after Thranduil and Legolas had left the room.

"I am in awe of how much mischief he can get into in such a short time," she said through her laughter. "I called for him several times, but I guess he could not hear me in his bath."

Rawien pulled her into his lap and captured her laughter with his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she hungrily returned his kisses. He ran his fingers through her hair, then in gentle strokes down her back. She arched and he gasped as her breasts pressed against him. He felt the pressure growing in his loins and with a groan he pulled away from her.

He looked into her merrily dancing eyes and knew she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"You are incorrigible," he whispered. He found his mouth too near her ear to resist tormenting her in return. He traced the sensitive leaf-shaped tip with his tongue, holding her still so she couldn't move and end the exquisite torture, and then he suckled on her earlobe.

Her gasps of surprise made him smile wickedly back at her. "So are you," she said breathlessly.

He sat up abruptly and set her on her feet. He patted her cheek and kissed her chastely on the lips. "Two more days, _melethril_," he whispered as he moved away.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back, aggressively capturing his mouth with her own as she melted into the arms that embraced her back. She finally pulled away, grinning at the look of need in his eye and the feel of it in his body. "I am counting them down, _melethron_."

He growled as he let her go and hurriedly left the room.

Tathiel sank back on to the bed, smelling elfling and sweet soap where Legolas had been lying. She closed her eyes and let her senses imagine Rawien's scent, the scent she would breathe in when he had left the bed in the morning and she buried her face in his pillow, the scent she had come to expect when he wrapped his cloak about her or when she cuddled against him.

Soon she would not need her imagination to know what it felt like to have that bare skin pressed against hers or, and she felt her heart race at the thought, within her. She giggled softly. And he would not need dousing in the cold river water to ease his ache.

* * *  
Legolas stood before his father in the family sitting room, arms crossed over his chest and a look of concern on his face. "Legles get new room?" Legolas asked, speaking in the third person as he still did when excited or, in this case, confused.

"No, you will stay in your own room, next to Ada," Thranduil replied gently. He held his arms out to the confused elfling and snuggled the tiny body close to his own when Legolas came to him.

"Tafiel stay in her room," Legolas said resolutely, his palms pressed on either side of his ada's face as he looked his father straight in the eye.

Thranduil shook his head. "Tathiel and Rawien will move to their new rooms after their binding ceremony. Rawien and Tathiel will share a room." He watched as the little elfling's brow furrowed in confusion.

"No, Ada," Legolas finally decided. "Tafiel stay in her room and I stay in my room."

Thranduil pressed Legolas close, the small head nuzzling into his neck as the child wrapped his arms about his ada's neck. "Tathiel and Rawien are going to be married, Legolas. They will have their own rooms - their own sleeping room, their own kitchen and eating room. You will eat with Ada and Bregolas and Lathron and Duil and Elumeril and Elenath here. Sometimes you will eat with Tathiel and Rawien. Sometimes they will eat with us," Thranduil explained.

"What if I need Tafiel at night?" Legolas asked.

"You can come to Ada," Thranduil reminded him. "Sometimes you come to Ada now. If you really need Tathiel, you and I will go find her."

Legolas was quiet as he considered what Ada said. Thranduil grinned wryly. Legolas proved today that he knew the way to Tathiel's new rooms and was very much at home in them, and he did not doubt if Legolas really 'needed' his 'Tafiel' he would go find her.

"Adar, the northern patrol has returned," Bregolas announced as he stuck his head in the room.

"Elenath is home!" said Elumeril joyously. She jumped up from her loom and raced to follow Bregolas to the palace entrance.

Thranduil picked up Legolas and joined the family procession to greet his daughter.

The patrol was just entering the gates as the family of the King descended the stairs. The patrol was whole; all members accounted for and led by Galithon. Whatever hesitation Elenath may have had about her whole family seeing her off was not of concern on her return. Thranduil smiled as he saw the parents and sibling of the other novice moving quickly towards the group as well. Galithon released both novices, not requiring them to wait until after their horses were cared for and the patrol debriefed before greeting their families.

Elenath slid from the horse and ran to her family, the bemused grins of all the older warriors following her and the other novice, who was doing the same. She caught Elumeril in a hug, swinging her around in the air. Bregolas, Lathron and Celebrinduil hugged Elenath each in turn and Elenath laughed in delight when Celebrinduil swung her around as she had just done to Elumeril.

Thranduil patiently waited his turn, and finally his daughter was in his arms. "Welcome home, Elenath," he embraced her and kissed her on each cheek. "We have missed you."

"Oh, Ada, I have so much to tell you!" Elenath's face was shining. "I have never been gone for so long, Ada." She paused as she felt a tug on her tunic. "Legolas!" She held out her arms, unsure how he would respond to her after her nearly six-week absence.

Legolas held his arms out, allowing his sister to pick him up. "Elnath come home!" he grinned as Elenath kissed and hugged him. His fingers, however, were reaching down to finger the top of her sheathed sword, which rested against his leg. He looked at her wide-eyed, in awe. "Elnath has sword! Ada, Elnath has sword like Rawen!"

Everyone laughed, for they had just heard Thranduil tell of Legolas' escapade that afternoon at dinner. "I think you have just risen in his regard for you," Thranduil said dryly. "Come, you must eat and tell us all about your first patrol." Thranduil led his children back into the palace, a look of contentment on his face at having all of them with him again.

Elenath ate dinner in the family sitting room, Legolas at her side, her sword lying sheathed at his feet. She told them of having seen men and dwarves near Erebor, chased orcs beyond the forest borders and into the Grey Mountains, and killed spiders nesting by a path near the Forest River. She had killed her first orc and then promptly vomited, only to find out that was a natural response. She had held her own, learning to scout and track and fight with the warriors. The novice minder sent with them had looked out for them, but by the end of the journey they had melded in with the patrol.

Thranduil watched as Elenath spoke, seeing her joy at all the new experiences and especially at the 'well done' she had received at the gate from the warriors she had served with. He was glad to have her home, but knew she would be ready and willing to go again as soon as she was called upon. He looked at his little Legolas, eyeing this big sister of his with awe and amazement. He watched as the child tugged on her sleeve.

"Elnath see bad men?" Legolas asked.

All in the room caught their breath and Thranduil started to rise from his chair.

"No, _tithen pen_, we saw only good men," Elenath answered truthfully, unsure why the elfling's question put everyone on edge.

"Good elves?" Legolas clarified.

"All of the elves were good, Legolas. So were the men - they were good men. There were even nice dwarves," she answered, her eyes twinkling.

Legolas rose and walked to Thranduil. Thranduil picked him up and remained silent as the elfling curled up in his arms. Legolas did not say a word.

Everyone was silent, waiting to see if the child would further respond. Elenath finally broke the silence. "Ada, what is wrong?"

Thranduil rocked the elfling, stroking the small head and back tenderly. "Legolas had a bad experience not long after you left. He was visiting Sadron in the healing chambers and he saw a man, a visiting healer. The man ended up standing between Legolas and Tathiel, and this evoked a strong memory of the man Hazad, who had hurt both of them." Thranduil paused, as the elfling shifted in his lap, finding a braid of his ada's hair to play with. "He has not wished to talk about men since then."

Thranduil rose as Elumeril began to tell Elenath of the marriage plans of Tathiel and Rawien. "Legolas, do you want to say good night to your sisters and brothers?"

"He is sleeping, Ada," Lathron answered. "I think you may have to go to bed with him." He laughed when his father looked at him strangely. "He is holding on to your braid so tight that you might have a large gap of missing hair if you move too fast."

Thranduil sighed and smiled as he worked to pry the small fingers loose. He grinned triumphantly as he freed his braid, then shifted Legolas in his arms as he walked out the door. Behind him he heard laughter. He slowly pulled the elfling off his shoulder, only to find another braid firmly grasped in small but strong fingers.

_melethril-lover -female  
melethron- lover - male  
tithen pen-little one  
ada/adar- dad/father_

_Special thanks to Daw the Minstrel for beta reading this chapter._

**Chapter 9 The Wedding**

Legolas found himself dumped into the middle of the big bed again. Scowling, he rolled on to his stomach and, resting his chin upon his hands with his legs kicking in the air, stared longingly at the merry preparations around him. He felt himself bouncing slightly as Tinánia and Elumeril stepped over him, laughing as they strung garlands of dried flowers in a canopy about the bed. Turning on to his back, he looked at the painted ceiling and watched as they situated the flowers and leaves just so, giggling when petals lazily drifted down on him from Elumeril's hand.

"Ada! What did you bring?" Elumeril's voice called out in anticipation. She bounced off the bed and ran to her father, who was situating a bottle and two goblets on the bedside table.

"The Dorwinion," Ada answered with a smile.

Legolas burrowed down into the covers as he felt Ada's glance turn to him.

"Legolas," came the stern yet loving voice.

Legolas covered his ears with his hands and buried his nose in the quilt, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Legolas, I see you," Ada informed him.

Strong hands grasped him about his middle and lifted him high into the air, so high that when he dared open his eyes he found himself looking down at his ada. He grinned.

Legolas giggled. "I see you, Ada."

"Where are you supposed to be right now, elfling?"

Legolas thought very hard for a moment. "In bed?"

"Yes," Ada agreed. "Your OWN bed. Not Tathiel's bed."

A look of disappointment crossed Legolas' face. He thrust out his lower lip and sighed. He had hoped Ada would see that he was in a bed, and therefore he really had not disobeyed. Ada lowered him to his shoulder and Legolas quickly wound Ada's braid around his fist and snuggled close.

"Legolas, I know you are excited. But you do not want to be too tired to come to the wedding, do you?" Ada whispered in his ear.

Legolas shook his head, then laid his cheek on Ada's shoulder. No, he did not know what a wedding was, but everyone was so happy about it he was sure he did not wish to miss it. He sighed as Ada walked out the door, waving sadly to Elumeril and Tinánia as he was taken away.

"Adar!" Lathron called, a smile on his face, as he saw his father carrying a rather sleepy looking elfling towards him. "Here, let me take him," Lathron offered. Sleepy eyes met his and he laughed as he disentangled his father's plaits from the small fist. "Come, Legolas. You can pull on my hair for a while." A yawn was the only answer from the elfling, who willingly let his brother take him from his ada. He grabbed a handful of loose hair hanging about Lathron's shoulder, and snuggling up close, he closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Lathron," Thranduil said, relieved. "He is more tired than he realizes. He did not sleep much last night, and I fear I will need a guard at his door to keep him in his room again this night."

Lathron laughed. "Nay, Adar. He is my responsibility for the rest of the day and tonight. You have enough other duties without having to worry about this little one interrupting the _dû-o-gwaedh_."

They both laughed at the picture that presented - the marriage night was special and they would not allow Legolas to interrupt Rawien and Tathiel on their first night together!

"His special clothes are laid out on the chair by his bed," Thranduil directed. "Have him practice saying his words too."

Lathron nodded as he continued back down the hall to Legolas' room. He pushed open the door, and sat down on the bed, then gently disentangled Legolas' hand from his hair. He laid the elfling down and watched as he snuggled into the pillow. He sat there for a few moments, gazing at the little elf as he considered how the child had wiggled his way into their hearts and lives. He was the picture of innocence while sleeping; awake he was a bundle of energy, curious and playful, happy and content. They were gradually lessening his dependence on Tathiel, and all involved thought her marriage to Rawien would ease that transition. Rawien himself had suggested moving the date up, and Lathron knew it was because he hoped to strengthen Tathiel's feä and because their marriage imposed limitations on her time. They had gradually extended the amount of time Legolas spent away from Tathiel, and now he only became discontent if he did not see her before bedtime. If he went to sleep without seeing her, he often roused during the early morning hours and crawled in bed with her. Lathron smiled, for he knew that despite their best intentions, Rawien and Tathiel were going to wake up with him in their bed at some point.

Lathron lay down next to Legolas and watched in amusement as the toddler immediately sensed the warm body and cuddled up against him, small fingers finding his loose hair and grabbing a fistful to nuzzle against his cheek. He could think of worse ways to spend an afternoon than watching this elfling sleep.

"Tathiel."

Tathiel turned to see Thranduil standing in the doorway to her room. He normally knocked but this time he had not or she had not heard him. She was wearing her dressing gown over her shift and just preparing to put on the gown she would wear for the ceremony.

"I knocked but you did not hear me," Thranduil said kindly. "I have something for you."

Tathiel's gaze traveled to the gown hanging over his arm. It was a stunning blue silk, the color of water shimmering in the light of the sun. He stepped to her and held it up in front of her.

"I had the seamstress alter it to fit you," he murmured as he fingered the material lovingly. His eyes rose to meet hers and he smiled. "This is the gown Narawen wore on the day we married. I know she would be pleased if you would wear it this day."

Tathiel gasped and drew back slightly. She smoothed the material with one hand as tears filled her eyes. "Oh, my Lord, I . . ." her voice trailed off. "I do not know what to say."

Thranduil laughed good-naturedly. " 'Yes' will do for most things today - but do not forget the words of promise to your captain or he will be most disappointed!"

He held the dress as she slipped into it, and he buttoned it up the back. He straightened the neckline and then stepped away from her. "You look radiant, Tathiel," he complimented her. He turned and picked up a small, carved box from where he had laid it on the dresser. He opened it and took from its velvet lining a necklace. "This is my gift to you." He fastened it about her neck, noting with pleasure how the sapphires enhanced the color and shimmer of the gown. He laid clips of similar design on her dressing table. "Have Ethiwen weave these into your hair."

He took her hands in his and held her at arm's length. He studied her thoughtfully, then smiled. "You are a beautiful bride. I am glad to see this day arrive, _tithen gwathel._"

Tathiel wrapped her arms about his neck and hugged him, tears still glittering in her eyes. "Thank you, Thranduil."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I will see you in a little while. I must go see that your groom is kept amused while he impatiently waits for you."

He slipped from the room as Ethiwen entered, Tinánia, Elumeril and Eärundra trailing behind her.

"Tathiel!" Ethiwen cried as she saw her. "Oh, Narawen would be so happy this day. You look beautiful in her dress!"

Elumeril had picked up the sapphire hair clips and Tinánia was admiring the sapphire necklace. "Tathiel, were these a gift from my adar?" Elumeril asked curiously. When Tathiel nodded, she asked, "Did you know that they also belonged to my naneth?"

Tathiel's fingers flew to the necklace. "No, but now that you say that, I do recall Narawen wearing them."

Elumeril took her hand and held it tight. "My adar gave these to my naneth the day that they conceived Legolas. It was his gift to her in honor of Legolas' begetting day," Elumeril explained. She saw tears fill Tathiel's eyes. "I think it most appropriate that you have them."

Tathiel sat down at her dressing table, her hand still clutching the necklace. She felt Elumeril's hands on her shoulders and then the elleth kissed her cheek. "Do not be sad this day, Tathiel. Naneth would not have wanted that," she said with wisdom far beyond her years.

Tathiel hugged Elumeril. "Thank you, Elumeril. Your naneth would be very proud of the young lady you have become."

"Enough, enough!" Ethiwen broke them apart with a smile and gentle touch. "We must fix your hair. It is nearly time!"

She braided small plaits into Tathiel's hair, drawing hair away from her temple and letting it flow down her back. The braids were clasped with the sapphire clips, and then a thin wreath of dried white flowers set upon her head.

"You are beautiful!" Eärundra proclaimed.

"And we are done just in time," Ethiwen admired her work as she pulled Tathiel to her feet. "Come, your _meleth_ is waiting!"

Lathron smoothed the soft tunic down over Legolas' leggings and straightened the plaits he had braided in the style of Thranduil's house. He grinned as Legolas preened in his fine clothing, turning slightly this way and that as the light caught the silver threads of his tunic. He looked in the mirror and touched his braids, and a smile lit his face.

"I look like you and Ada and Bregles and Duil!" he proclaimed.

Lathron laughed and scooped Legolas up in his arms to stand before the big mirror. Indeed, their clothing matched in color and style, and the hair plaits were the same too. Bregolas and Thranduil both wore the warrior braiding as well, but Legolas was too young to notice the differences yet.

"We are brothers, Legolas, of the House of Oropher. Elenath and Elumeril will wear gowns that are similar in color and style today too, for these are the colors of our house," he explained.

Legolas leaned against him, their heads touching as he looked in the mirror. He watched in the mirror his own hand twirling the end of Lathron's braid and smoothed his hand across his brother's chest. "Brothers," he murmured softly.

"Brothers," Lathron agreed. He squeezed the elfling close for a moment. "Are you ready, Legolas?"

"Ready!" Legolas answered enthusiastically.

Lathron set him on the floor and drew two gold rings from his pocket, each with a ribbon tied through it. He knelt down and pinned then both to the inside of Legolas' pocket and tucked them inside.

"These are the gold rings that Ada will ask you for. I will take the pin out just before the ceremony starts. Then, when Ada asks for them, you pull them out and give them to him," Lathron reviewed the procedures. "Do you remember your blessing?"

Legolas took a deep breath, stood up tall and straight, his chest stuck out, "May Ebereth's stars shine on you."

"Elbereth," Lathron corrected.

"Elbereth" Legolas repeated slowly.

"Very good," Lathron hugged him again. "I think you are ready!" He reached for Legolas' hand, but Legolas turned before him and held up both arms. Lathron swung him up on to his hip and smiled as Legolas leaned against him and wrapped the end of a braid around his fingers.

"Brothers," Legolas whispered softly.

Thranduil stood beneath the canopy that had been raised in the center of the Great Hall and watched with pleasure as elves began to fill the space. Minstrels sang and played, many weaving in and out amongst the guests as they entertained. The hall was gaily decorated, with garlands of flowers and vines strung across the room and down the walls. He was pleased with the decorations, with many living plants brought from the indoor nurseries that were lovingly tended all winter. It was not usual for elves to marry in winter; a few more weeks and they could have held the ceremony outside, but Thranduil approved of the timing of this wedding.

The great doors had been flung open and the cool air flowed in with the rays of the sun. It was a beautiful late winter's day; it was also nearly a year to the day since Tathiel and the ellyth and his Legolas had been rescued from certain death at the hands of orcs. For that anniversary alone there was reason to rejoice; to celebrate a marriage made the day more poignant.

Elves danced and sang merrily between the tables set up for feasting. Some had taken to the outdoors and were playing in the snow, snowballs flying through the air and into the trees, seeking targets of other elves or staging impromptu contests to see who could throw to the greatest height.

The tables were prepared in a traditional manner, where the families of the bride and groom would sit intermixed as a sign of the union of two houses. Neither Tathiel nor Rawien had immediate family in Middle-Earth, thus representatives sat this day in their place. Thranduil watched with pride as his own children entered, six figures dressed in the green, silver and brown of the House of Oropher. His eyes rested on his smallest elfling and he smiled at seeing so tiny a figure so alike to the older siblings around him. He seemed wroth to leave Lathron's arms, as oft was the case when Lathron cared for him. The bond between them was special, and Thranduil suspected that Lathron could still sense Legolas' thoughts and feelings.

His family would serve in the stead of Tathiel's own parents, her mother sailing west after her father perished in a battle that had preceded the start of the Watchful Peace. She had only just come of age and begun serving Narawen then. For all of her adult life she had served the family of the king, and on this day they would serve her. He smiled to see Elumeril and Tinánia arm in arm, and it was only fitting that the _ellyth_ Tathiel had mothered for two years, and their parents, would also serve as kin to her on this day.

Warriors began to enter next and they seated themselves at the family table as well. Rawien was not young; he himself had fought under the banner of the House of Oropher when Oropher still led it. He also was alone, his father and brother dying at Dagorlad and another brother perishing earlier in the second age. His grandfather had come east with Oropher after the War of Wrath and served him from the earliest days of his reign as king of the wood-elves. Rawien was tied to the elves of this realm through bonds of service to its defense. The warriors were his family, and on this day he had chosen the captains he served with and the warriors who had witnessed his betrothal to Tathiel at Dorwinia the previous spring to represent his kin.

Thranduil watched the hall fill and listened as the minstrels sang and played their instruments, his eyes taking in each detail with perfect memory. These were his people.

He saw Rawien standing with Galithon and Galithon's wife, Nelladiel, in the shadows to the right of the hall and then Tathiel appeared with Ethiwen and Urithral on his left. He motioned for all to be silent except the minstrels and then he nodded for both parties to approach each other to begin the ritual giving of gifts and welcoming to the family

Rawien walked forward, Galithon and Nelladiel on either side, and felt his breath catch as he saw Tathiel step from the shadows. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her, although the day he found her half starved and freezing in the hills near the Sea of Rhûn came in a near second. On that terrible day, her beauty had nearly been extinguished, but it had lit up anew when she saw him, her eyes reflecting both a love for him and the utter relief that he had come for her.

Today her beauty radiated about her - the dress and jewels were ornaments that merely reflected the beauty that poured out from within her. Her eyes, her smile, her spirit - all shone with love and on this day she offered them all to him.

His eyes saw only her and his mind was torn when he heard other voices speak around him. He realized they had stopped under the canopy in the center of the Great Hall. He tore his gaze from her to look upon Ethiwen, who was speaking.

"Rawien, I speak for Tathiel's naneth on this day. On her behalf I welcome you as a son to our family. We will cherish and love you as we do our daughter," Ethiwen recited the words of welcome and pledge normally spoken by the mother of the bride. "The gift of our family to you is this sword, which belonged to Tathiel's great-grandfather. May it serve you well." Ethiwen presented the sword to Rawien and drawing his head down, kissed him on the forehead.

He took it reverently, for he knew it to be a treasured family heirloom. He bowed to Ethiwen and Urithral. "I thank you for your welcome. I promise to love and cherish your daughter, and serve your family as a son of your household."

Rawien's eyes drifted back to his betrothed and he watched her with love and hunger as she turned her attention to Galithon and Nelladiel.

"Tathiel, I speak for Rawien's adar on this day. On his behalf I welcome you as a daughter to our family. We will cherish and love you as we do our son," Galithon recited the words reserved for the father of the groom. "The gift of our family to you is this shawl, which was a gift to Rawien's mother the day she married his father. May you feel her presence and love surround you when you wear it," Galithon stepped forward and wrapped the silver silk shawl about Tathiel's shoulders, then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Tathiel arranged the shawl about her and then bowed to Galithon and Nelladiel. "I thank you for your welcome. I promise to love and cherish your son, and serve your family as a daughter of your household."

The families now pledged and bound, the two married couples lifted their hands to the gathered elves and Galithon called, "May all who are gathered eat, drink and be merry with us on this joyful day!"

The minstrels changed to a merry dancing tune and food was served by elves who danced merrily from table to table, helped along by the occupants who joined to help and make merry with them.

Tathiel walked to their spot at the family table with her arm securely held in Rawien's and thought she had never felt safer or more secure than she did at his side. He radiated strength, and all she wished to do was melt against him and let him take her in his arms, where she would happily stay forever. She thought the smile on her face might reside there permanently, and it only brightened more as they approached the table and she gazed upon those who represented their families on this day.

As she scanned the table her eyes were quickly drawn to Legolas, for he stood upon his chair, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, a bundle of barely contained enthusiasm straining to be released. She smiled at him and felt her heart catch as she saw him with his siblings - for he looked very much a child of the king in his matching clothing and plait style. She saw him break loose from Lathron's grip and jump to the floor, hitting the ground with feet running.

"Tafiel!" Legolas cried as he leapt into her arms. He gently touched the flowers in her hair and the gems that were woven into her braids. "You are beautiful!" he proclaimed.

"And you,_ tithen caun_, are handsome," Tathiel admired his tunic and braids, laughing when he preened happily. She looked from the child to the merry faces all watching her expectantly, and she thought if her heart could burst with love it would at that moment.

Lathron waited patiently for Legolas to inspect Rawien's sword, then he scooped up the elfling in his arms. "Are you ready to eat, _tithen muindor_? What would you like?" Lathron carried the properly distracted hungry elfling off to direct the filling of his plate and left the betrothed couple to eat their meal in peace.

The feast was ending when Thranduil stood and all fell quiet as he walked to the canopy. He stood in the midst of his family and his people and with a smile motioned for the two 'families' to gather round him.

"It is the custom of our people for the father of the groom and the mother of the bride to pronounce the blessing on the bride and groom," Thranduil began as he looked out over the gathered elves. "Rawien and Tathiel have asked me to stand in place of their parents and perform this ritual, which I do with both pride and gratitude," he said looking down at the happy couple, "for they are a part of the extended family of my House."

"Rawien and Tathiel, the joining of two _feär_ is a significant occasion in the lives of two of Ilúvatar's firstborn. Do you both come of free will to this marriage?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, my Lord," they replied in unison with brief glances at each other.

Rawien and Tathiel turned to one another and each slipped the silver ring from the hand of the other. They turned to Legolas, who Lathron was holding fast by the back of the tunic. He grinned when he realized they were looking at him, and when Lathron released him he darted forward. He remembered his role before reaching them and slowed to walk sedately to his father. The smile of approval from his ada nearly undid the child but he remembered to bow. When he looked up at his father, he found arms held out in welcome and he gladly reached out his to be picked up.

Now at eye level with all the adults, he smiled and pulled the gold rings from his pocket. Thranduil set Legolas to stand on a small table that was at his side, and then deftly slipped the rings off their ribbons. He covered Rawien's and Tathiel's clasped right hands with his own.

"With Eru as our witness, Rawien and Tathiel exchange these gold rings as a symbol of the binding of their feär in love and commitment to each other until the end of Arda," Thranduil intoned as the couple each took from him a ring and slipped it on to the right hand of the other. "May Elbereth, in whom the light of Eru still resides, hear any call you make upon her name. May Manwë, greatest of the Valar, provide you with the wisdom of Eru, spoken through the birds of the air and the wind in the trees."

Thranduil turned to Legolas and pulled the child back into his arms. Legolas watched his father carefully until Thranduil nodded, then turned to Rawien and Tathiel and drew in a deep breath.

"May the stars of Ebereth shine on you!" Legolas said. He grinned and clapped as all watching began to clap and cheer and sing.

Rawien turned to Tathiel and wrapped his arms about her, then kissed her soundly. He pulled back from her for a moment and they turned to face the crowd, missing the scowl on Legolas' face.

Legolas struggled in his father's arms briefly and all standing close heard his plaintive cry, "I want to kiss Tafiel too!"

Tathiel spun around gracefully and held out her arms to the toddler, catching him as he dove into her embrace. He wrapped both arms about her neck and kissed her on the cheek, then hugged her tight.

"I love you, Legolas," Tathiel whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Tafiel," Legolas whispered back.

Legolas allowed his ada to take him back as Rawien and Tathiel walked into the crowd and joined in the singing and dancing. The wine flowed and the music played and the elves made merry long after the stars had made their appearance. They minded the chill not and danced in the snow under the light of the stars and Ithil until morning.

Tathiel giggled as Rawien tugged her arm, leading her away from the laughing, dancing elves. He pulled her into the shadows of the Great Hall and wrapped his arms about her, his mouth claiming hers hungrily. She felt herself melt in his embrace and he pulled her against him, molding her body into his own. She finally pulled away. Looking into his eyes she saw hunger and passion of an intensity she had not seen before. She traced his lips with her fingertip, which he caught between his teeth with a growl.

"No dunk in the cold river for you this night," she whispered breathlessly.

He swept her into his arms and carried her wordlessly to their new chambers. The corridor was clear, as all remained yet in the Great Hall, and he opened the door and entered, then closed and latched it firmly behind him. They both gazed in wonder at the rooms, decorated by their friends for their wedding night but also with many household gifts given in honor of their marriage.

Rawien grinned at her. "We can look at them tomorrow," he said impatiently. He nudged open the door to their sleeping chamber and carried her inside, then set her on her feet and closed and latched that door behind them.

For a moment they stared at each other, then Rawien stepped to her and tenderly brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He removed the wreath of flowers, then the clasps holding her braids in place, setting aside the gems and using his fingers to loose the hair from their plaits. He carefully tugged his mother's shawl from her shoulder and neatly folded it. He drew her into his arms then, his tongue tracing the outline of her ear then nibbling the lobe before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

Enraptured by the tingling sensations spreading through her, she was surprised when his fingers brushed her shoulders and her gown and shift fell to the floor. She felt the cool night air caress now bare skin and then warm hands began an exploration of her body independent of the lips currently staking a claim on her sensitive ear.

"You are still clothed," she tugged at his tunic weakly, nearly undone by the powerful sensations he was causing in her.

His clothing seemed to fall away without aid, as his lips did not leave her, nor his hands. She pressed herself tight against him and heard him gasp. Her hands began their own exploration and she knew she now led the dance as he arched and moaned.

She did not lead for long, as he skillfully maneuvered her so that the bed was at her back, and then she was flat upon it and he was braced atop her and she thought his weight the most comfortable thing ever to press so close against her.

And as their bodies joined in the physical pleasures of marriage, their feär bonded as well and at long last they were husband and wife.

Legolas yawned and stretched, finally focusing his eyes and waking fully. He stared at the ceiling and then rolled to his side and sat up. The room was strange. He heard a soft sigh next to him and looking over at his brother, he suddenly remembered where he was. He dove at Lathron without warning and felt his brother jump slightly before strong arms wrapped around him.

"Good morning, Legolas," Lathron yawned.

Legolas lay sprawled on top of his brother, his elbows on his brother's chest and his chin propped on his hands. He kicked his foot once, but a sharp intake of breath told him that he had caused pain to his beloved brother so he stilled his feet.

"Lafron, will you play with me today?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I am yours all day," Lathron shook his head to chase away the sleep that lingered there. "What shall we do today?"

"Swim!" Legolas bounced upright to sit on Lathron's chest. "Play blocks and read stories and visit horses and …," he stopped to think and then patted Lathron's cheek. "Play in the snow and …."

"Hmm,_ tithen muindor,_ any time left in there to eat and take a nap?"

"No naps!" Legolas said, his arms crossing over his chest and his brow furrowing as he glared at Lathron. "I slept all night and do not need a nap!"

Lathron sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Not for you, Legolas, for me. I shall need a nap if I have to keep up with you all day."

Legolas giggled and pulled Lathron's arms down. "I will sit with you while you nap," he offered generously.

Lathron roared as he sat up, knocking Legolas on to the bed and then diving to tickle the squealing elfling. "I will wear you out and you will beg for a nap, elfling!" he challenged the child.

"No, no, no!" Legolas giggled. "I will wear you out. You cannot keep up with me!"

Bregolas and Thranduil exchanged glances at they passed by Lathron's chamber and the sounds of giggling and shouting drifted out to them.

"A bottle of Dorwinion," Thranduil bet.

Bregolas arched a brow at his father. "That he will or he will not?"

Thranduil looked pained. "I have faith in my son, even if you do not in your brother," he replied dryly. "Lathron will succeed today, and Legolas will not cry for Tathiel."

Bregolas thought for a moment. "Who gets the bottle?"

Thranduil laughed and clapped his son on the shoulder. "I have already decided Lathron will receive one just for making the attempt, whether he succeeds or fails!"

They walked silently past the quiet apartments of Rawien and Tathiel. "He will ask by dinner and need to see her by bedtime. A week of hearing petitions."

Thranduil stuck out his hand and they shook on it before continuing on to breakfast.

_dû-o-gwaedh- night of bonding  
tithen caun-little prince  
tithen muindor- little brother  
tithen gwathel-little sister  
ada/adar-dad/father  
nana/naneth-mom/mother  
feä/feär-spirit/spirits  
meleth-love  
elleth/ellyth-elf maiden(s)  
Ithil-moon_

**Author's Note**: For the wedding, I have followed most of the information outlined in LACE (Laws and Customs of the Eldar) HoME Vol X: Morgoth's ring. These are Noldor customs, so I did make some changes to make the ceremony a little more unique to the wood-elves.

Eru is another name for Ilúvatar, the one God of Arda. Manwë is the head of the Valar, and with him is Varda, also called Elbereth or the star kindler.

_Special thanks to daw the minstrel for beta reading this chapter._

**Chapter 10: Decisions**

Thranduil slept lightly, the sound of the rain and thunder invading his consciousness while his spirit rejoiced over the spring storm that was nourishing the forest. Warm temperatures would follow the precipitation, and the trees would unfurl tender leaves and sing of new life and growth. The grass about the palace would thicken into a luxurious green carpet, and soon the first flowers would appear.

A flash of lightening lit the room briefly, followed by a crash of thunder.

A smile crossed Thranduil's face as he thought of taking Legolas to play outside, of showing him more of the home he knew so little about. He had come home as fall turned into winter, and though he had liked the snow, there was so much more to show him and teach him as the forest awakened from its winter sleep.

The sound of the rain pounding on the cavern that was their home was as discordant music for a time, stirring the elf to wakefulness. He sat up at the sound of whimper and saw his smallest son standing in the entrance to his room, covering his ears.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called over the sound of the rain.

With a cry, the elfling continued the journey he had started, racing to the bed and the safety and comfort of his ada's arms. He flung himself at Thranduil, wrapping his arms about the strong neck and his legs about his father's middle. Another bolt of lightening and another crack of thunder, and Thranduil felt the elfling dive under the blankets and small arms and legs wrap about his legs.

Thranduil pulled the blanket up over his head and joined Legolas in his cocoon. He could feel the small body shaking, although no sound was emanating from the child. He reached down and stroked the hair of the small head and as he felt the grasp on his legs loosen, he pulled the elfling back up to his chest. One small hand grasped his tunic tightly, while the other wound its way into his hair. Another crash of thunder and the small elf buried his face into Thranduil's shoulder.

"Legolas," whispered Thranduil into the elfling's ear. "Are you scared of the storm?"

The only response was for the small body to press even tighter against him.

"Storms can sound very frightful, especially inside the cave where the noise echoes," Thranduil continued soothingly. "Your brothers were afraid of the storms when they were small too."

The trembling of the little body slowed as his interest was piqued. "Even Bregles?" asked Legolas, his voice muffled as he still had his face pressed into Ada's shoulder.

"Even Bregolas," answered Thranduil. "My father told me that when I was very small I did not like thunderstorms either."

"Were you 'fraid?" Legolas asked, relaxing his grip some and turning so his head now rested against his ada's cheek.

"I think I was, but it was so long ago, I do not remember," admitted Thranduil.

Another crash of thunder sounded, but Legolas only tensed this time. "Ada, you make storm stop," Legolas decided.

Thranduil chuckled. "The trees and the grass and the flowers all need the rain, Legolas. Soon it will grow warm, and you will be able to run and climb and play outside."

Legolas fiddled with the buttons on Ada's night tunic, as he seemed to ponder these new thoughts. He sighed and his body relaxed. "Legles stay with Ada tonight," he informed his father.

"Yes, Legolas can stay with Ada tonight," Thranduil agreed.

His child became silent and his breathing even and quiet, and soon he was fast asleep. Thranduil shifted to a more comfortable position and the elfling adjusted easily with him, but never lost hold of his ada's tunic or hair. Thranduil stroked the soft head absently as he pondered how this little elfling would also grow as he played in the sun, under the protection of the trees and his family.

Once again he felt discordance within his own spirit as he considered that he must leave the child for weeks, perhaps even a few months, to attend the council Galadriel had sent word of several months prior. Several months away from a small child he had only begun to know. Several months away from his son, after working so hard these last months to establish his relationship as father to the child. For months they had lessened his dependence on Tathiel, that she might begin her own new life. Would he destroy all that he had worked so hard for these last months? Where would Legolas go when he was in need of an anchor? Back to Tathiel? Was that fair to her? Was it right for Legolas? Perhaps he would go to his brothers. When honest with himself, Thranduil knew he did not wish that. He wanted Legolas close to all his siblings, but he was Ada. If he had wished for one of his other children to take on the parenting role, he would have established that when the child first came home.

The council was important. The information he had about activity from Dol Guldur and the east was critical to the group. It was too dangerous to bring Legolas with him. The child needed the stability of home and family about him, not the uncertainties of life on the trail. That life he knew too well already. Thranduil sighed. Being home for his young son was important and critical right now too. His burdened heart allowed for no rest, as he considered that his responsibility to his realm and his responsibility to his family were in conflict.

Tathiel slipped from Rawien's arms and rose, belting a dressing robe about herself before leaving their chambers. She made her way silently to Legolas' room, the crashes of thunder occasionally making her jump as the sound echoed off the walls of the cavern. She knew Legolas would be frightened by the storm; they had been on the trail home the previous spring and were caught in several severe thunderstorms, unable to find shelter and once Tathiel had wrapped him in her clothing and curled about him, and Rawien had protected them with his own body from the winds and rain and hail that had pelted them. Legolas had been terrified then and during each storm since.

She opened the door to see the empty bed. A fleeting fear seized her as she pushed the bedclothes out of the way and looked under the bed and in the small wardrobe that held his clothing. Her heart slowed as she realized he was not hiding in fear. Then she noticed the door to Thranduil's chamber was ajar, and she quietly slipped into the room and entered far enough to see the bed. The bed's occupant was burrowed beneath the covers. The storm quieted for a moment, and Tathiel began to silently laugh as she heard Legolas' small voice asking if someone was 'fraid', and she knew the king and his little elfling were snuggled together under the blankets. She left as silently as she had come and returned to her own apartment.

Rawien looked at her in surprise when she returned so quickly and without a toddler in tow.

"He is in his adar's bed," she whispered as she snuggled back into the arms of her husband.

Rawien smiled and kissed her. "Then another night passes where I do not need to share my wife or my bed," he said with a grin. "When the king leaves for the council, I am sure he will be here many a night seeking comfort."

"And will you be very unhappy, _hervenn_?" Tathiel rolled on top of him, trailing kisses down his chest, tickling the sensitive flesh of his abdomen, causing his breath to catch as he grew in want of her.

Rawien deftly flipped her on her back and rose over her. "Nay,_ meleth-nín_, for I love the elfling too. Although, this I would miss," he answered as he claimed her mouth with his own. And, as was his intent, Tathiel quickly forgot to feel the loss of an elfling who did not need her this night as she was instead swept away by her husband.

Lathron listened as the captains gave report to the King. His face remained impassive as he listened to the stories detailing increases in spiders and orcs, particularly south of the mountains, and to the number of skirmishes the elven warriors had engaged in. Bregolas remained calm, but Lathron noted the slight twitch to his father's mouth, something that happened when his father was particularly annoyed or irritated. He found himself concentrating more on his adar's body language than on the actual reports. There was nothing new in the information being given. Lathron noted a slight change in the pitch of voice of Aranu, who had been out on the southern patrol. He seemed tense, and Lathron thought this was likely in response to the increasing irritation Thranduil was expressing through his face and body.

A slight cough caught his attention, and Lathron turned to see Urithral watching him. He silently moved to stand next to the king's chief advisor.

"I know not what is distressing Thranduil, and he will not acknowledge me," Urithral whispered quietly in Lathron's ear.

Lathron nodded his understanding, and Urithral's unspoken request that he try to gain his father's confidence after court.

Galthenin was barely into his report on the patrol to the Anduin and the western borders of Mirkwood when the king slammed his hand down on the carved arm of his chair.

"Enough!" commanded Thranduil as he rose from his seat. "Bregolas, hear the final reports and prepare a summary for me by morning." With that, he strode purposefully from the Great Hall, shedding crown and outer robes as he reached the side exit to the family chambers. The door slammed shut behind him.

The court was silent as all watched the king leave. Bregolas met Lathron's eyes and he nodded for Lathron to follow their father. Lathron slipped from the hall as he heard Bregolas resume hearing reports from his captains.

Thranduil moved swiftly and silently down the long corridors to the pool, where he could hear voices raised in laughter. He entered the cavern quietly and stood in the shadows. Ethiwen and Tathiel sat together talking, while Camnesta evaluated Eärundra. Elumeril and Tinánia were playing with Legolas, who was standing at the edge of the pool.

"Jump, Legolas!" Elumeril called.

Thranduil watched as the elfling backed up a few steps and then flung himself over the water to land near the ellyth. He came up sputtering and wrapped his arms about his sister's neck as she held him up. A huge grin covered his face.

"I jump far!" he cried. "Do it again!"

Elumeril set him on the side of the pool again, and Legolas repeated the jump, squealing in delight when he was caught by Tinánia and then tossed back to his sister. Thranduil watched the scene thoughtfully. Seeing his elfling only heightened his frustrations and concerns about the choice he must make.

"Ada!"

Thranduil's concentration was broken as a very wet elfling came racing towards him. He held out his arms, unmindful that his tunic was soon to be quite damp, and caught up his son in an embrace.

"Ada, did you see me jump?" asked Legolas in excitement.

"I did," Thranduil answered as he brushed wet hair back from the small face.

"Ada!" called Elumeril as she tied a robe about her waist. She wrapped her arms about her father and brother and smiled. "You are done early today!"

Thranduil kissed her on the forehead and smiled in return as he saw the joy in the eyes of his youngest children. His decision suddenly became clear to him and he wondered how he could even have considered otherwise. He took the towel Elumeril handed to him and wrapped it around Legolas, and then turned to his daughter again.

"Ada?" she said hesitantly. When he smiled and nodded at her, she continued with more courage. "The rains last night brought with them the first snowdrops. Would you come with us to see them?"

"Yes," answered Thranduil without hesitation. "Get dressed while I help Legolas, and we will go out together."

The smile on Elumeril's face warmed his heart, and he laughed as she ran off to bid farewell to Tinánia and gather her clothing. He walked over to where Ethiwen and Tathiel sat to retrieve Legolas' garments.

"Tafiel! 'Meril and I go with Ada!" Legolas told her excitedly as Thranduil dressed him. Once ready he began to run for the corridor, calling over his shoulder as he went, "Tafiel come tell me good night later!"

Tathiel laughed as she called back to the child, "I will see you at bed time, Legolas!"

Thranduil smiled wordlessly at the she-elves and then followed his son out of the cavern.

Ethiwen took Tathiel's hand in her own and squeezed it. She saw the conflict in Tathiel's eyes - the joy of seeing Legolas so happy with his ada, yet sadness as he needed her less.

"Tathiel, I could use your help again, determining what healing herbs we need to gather or grow this spring," Camnesta said as he joined them, speaking of a task that Tathiel had overseen for many years. Ethiwen saw the look of satisfaction cross the healer's face as he watched Tathiel's face light up as his offer.

"I will come with you now," Tathiel replied as she rose, and they all could see her mind already at work, inventorying the usual supplies and where the best sources of each were to be found.

"Eärundra continues to make fine, steady progress," Camnesta informed Ethiwen. "She may play outside with the other ellyth, but let me know if she experiences any increase in discomfort."

Ethiwen nodded as they left and soon it was just her own two ellyth and herself left in the cavern. She waited patiently as they dressed and found her thoughts drifting to the king and his toddler. She had wondered what the king would do regarding the council Urithral had told her about. She shook her head and her eyes grew sad as she pondered the child left bereft of both parents for an extended period of time over the summer. As loved as he was by his siblings and family friends and especially his Tathiel, Ethiwen knew in her heart that Thranduil should not leave his child. She resolved to discuss the issue with her husband.

Lathron had watched his father with his two youngest siblings, and even now he trailed them at a distance as Thranduil took them each by the hand and led them out of the palace in search of the snowdrops. He could hear the excited voices of both Elumeril and Legolas, and memories of time spent with Bregolas and his adar or naneth when he was young filled him with joy. A melancholic sadness soon followed as he considered his naneth and all the joy that Elumeril already missed, and Legolas would never know, in her absence. He had his suspicions, mirrored by Bregolas, about the cause of his father's recent bursts of temper and discontent. Seeing his adar with the children only strengthened his thoughts along those lines. He returned to the Great Hall to speak with his brother.

Lathron had just placed the bottle of Dorwinion wine and three goblets on a tray when he heard his door open.

"Adar is in his study," Bregolas announced.

"Legolas is sleeping. Adar read him a story and rocked him to sleep," Lathron replied.

"Where is Tathiel?"

"She came to the sitting room and bade him good night, but Adar put him to bed again."

"Well, tithen muindor, I think your suspicions have been found to have merit," Bregolas said lightly. "Let us go speak to him."

They entered Thranduil's study to find him studying maps at his desk. He smiled when he saw them, which Lathron took for a good sign.

"_Suilad_, Adar," Lathron greeted him as he set the tray on the desk.

"You are sharing your bottle of the Dorwinion with us?" Thranduil asked, one brow arched.

"Yes, as fine a wine as it is, the flavor is yet enhanced when shared," returned Lathron. He grinned at his brother and father as they exchanged glances. "And I know about your little bet, _mellon nín_," he informed them. "I _was_ successful, for Legolas did not seek Tathiel."

Bregolas snorted. "That is only because she came to see him first."

"That had been the plan she and I made beforehand," replied Lathron, his eyes twinkling. "I am your advisor, you know. Yet you failed to seek my opinion on the matter before betting upon it."

"_Dîn_! Just pour the wine," ordered Bregolas as he sank into a chair.

Lathron laughed at them both as he handed out glasses of wine. He lifted his own. "To Legolas and Tathiel. I think they have both made the transition rather well."

Thranduil and Bregolas raised their goblets to his and joined him in the toast. Thranduil was silent for a few moments, thoughtful, and then cleared his throat.

"Adar, we…" Bregolas started.

"_Ion-nín_, I …." Thranduil began. He stopped with Bregolas, but continued at Bregolas' nod. "I am faced with a dilemma, where the balance of serving our people and caring for my own family may be in conflict." He stood and walked around his desk, sitting in the comfortable chairs with his sons. "The timing of this council is not optimal for our family. I have been deeply grieved at the thought of leaving Legolas right now, even though I know that both of you and the rest of your siblings - and Tathiel - would all take very good care of him. He is my son and I do not wish to be apart from him. Today I decided that I would not jeopardize him or Elumeril by leaving them parentless. It is too soon after the death of your mother."

Lathron grasped his father's hand. "We do not think you should go, Adar."

"Why not?" Thranduil asked, surprised.

"For the same reasons you believe you should not go," Bregolas answered. "Orcs and spiders increase and shadow has returned, and this council is formed to discuss it. It is unlikely that any action would be immediately forthcoming from the group. The woodland realm has stood against shadow time and time again, Adar. This council does not change that. This council does not change anything for our people. We will continue to defend the forest and our homes."

"Yet your absence would change life for Legolas, and for Elumeril too, Adar," Lathron added. "Six months you have had Legolas home and forged a parent bond with him. To leave him now, we agree, is unlikely to cause him permanent harm, but it will strain him. He loves you, Adar. He has come to depend on you. After the wedding, when he slept with me and spent the day with me, he spoke of you at every turn. 'Come, Lafron, see Ada.' 'Lafron, Ada show me how, see?' 'Ada kiss me goodnight, Lafron.' I heard more 'Ada' than I did 'Tafiel'. You will lose much of that."

"Elumeril would miss you, too, Adar. She is clinging less to you now than she did, but that would return," Bregolas continued. "Right after Naneth and Alagos died, she was completely lost. You were so distant, and she clung to Lathron. But she wanted her ada, and now she has you again. She is resilient and remains very attached to Lathron - and to Nathlhê, whom she has grown close to - but she would miss you terribly, Adar."

Thranduil had begun to laugh midway through Bregolas' dissertation and as his sons fell silent, he controlled his laughter and said, "I need no convincing. I made my mind up this afternoon. I am not going. Evil has marred Middle-Earth for as long as elves have lived. These few months will not see its end, but this time is critical in the fleeting years of an elfling's childhood. We have only to decide who shall take the information we can provide and deliver it to the council."

Bregolas and Lathron exchanged sheepish grins. "Sorry, Adar. We came with prepared arguments," Lathron replied, blushing slightly.

"There is no need for apology, _ion-nín_. I am glad we are all of like mind," Thranduil chuckled. "Now, who shall go? Bregolas?"

"Urithral has offered to go, Adar, and I believe he may be the best to represent the Woodland Realm in your absence. He fought with you at Dagorlad, has met Elrond and Celeborn, and been present at meetings with Mithrandir."

"You do not wish to go yourself?" asked Thranduil seriously.

"I might wish it, Adar, but I am not the best one to go. To their eyes I am but a child. I have not the experience they have. Urithral does, although I wish he did not need to leave his family so soon either," answered Bregolas thoughtfully.

Thranduil was quiet for a few moments. Then he lifted his glass again. "To my sons." They finished the Dorwinion in companionable silence.

Thranduil watched as his guards escorted the visitor to the front of the Great Hall. He rose and stepped forward to meet his guest.

"King Thranduil," the elderly appearing man bowed.

"Mithrandir," Thranduil replied evenly. "What news do you bear that you seek out the elves of the forest?"

Mithrandir laughed. "Always suspicious, Thranduil. I am glad I may count on some things to never change." He noted the gleam in the elvenking's eyes and continued. "I travel to Lothlórien and the meeting of the Council. I thought we might share news and travel together. Many a year has passed since our paths have crossed."

"Many a year has passed since you have entered the Woodland Realm," Thranduil restated the facts succinctly. "Yet, you are welcome here, Mithrandir." He motioned for the escorting guards to depart and for another to take Mithrandir's pack. "Guest quarters will be prepared for you. Will you dine with my family this eve?"

"It would be my pleasure," Mithrandir bowed slightly. "Please greet Narawen for me and tell her I look forward to her company."

Many a breath in the Great Hall was drawn in and Thranduil felt as if kicked in the heart. He quickly stilled the emotions he knew were fleeting across his face and schooled his countenance into an impassive mask. He knew the wizard missed little, however.

"Narawen will not be joining us," he said brusquely. Turning on his heel, he motioned for Mithrandir to be escorted to his chambers and then left the hall.

Lathron watched his father leave and felt the same pain in his heart. He did not try to hide it from the wizard, though, and instead stepped forward to take the old man by the arm. "Please allow me to escort you to your room," he said kindly.

The wizard patted him on the arm, and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Sorrow has befallen this land and I have unwittingly opened old wounds," the wizard sighed, his eyes filled with sadness.

"My mother and brother, Alagos, were killed nearly three years ago," Lathron confirmed as he led the grey-cloaked wizard through a nearby exit and down the corridor toward the family quarters. "I am sorry for you to learn of her death this way, for I know you were fond of her, and she of you."

"I am grieved I have caused your father such pain, and you as well," Mithrandir apologized to the young elf.

Lathron smiled sadly, but before he could reply a small blond whirlwind tackled his legs.

"Lafron!"

Lathron's sad smile changed to one of joy as he scooped the elfling up in his arms. He waved to Tathiel, and she returned to her quarters where she had been reading to Legolas when he heard his brother's voice. Lathron turned that Legolas might see Mithrandir, and smiled when he saw the elfling's eyes grow large. One small hand furiously wrapped itself in Lathron's hair, while the other clutched his tunic.

"Legolas, this is Mithrandir. Mithrandir, this is my brother, Legolas," Lathron introduced them.

"I am pleased to meet you, Legolas," Mithrandir replied with a laugh as he held his hand out to the little elf.

Legolas looked at the bearded old man and kept his hands firmly pressed against his brother's chest.

When Legolas failed to offer his hand in return, Mithrandir flicked his wrist into the long full sleeve of his robe and there suddenly appeared in his hand a shiny blue stone. Lathron watched in amusement as curiosity overcame Legolas and the hand clutching his tunic loosened and the small fingers reached down to touch the stone. With another deft flick of the wrist, the blue stone disappeared, and a red one appeared in his place.

Legolas stared at the wizard and cautiously touched the red stone. As soon as he had done so, the red stone disappeared and a yellow one took its place. Legolas smiled and touched the yellow stone, only to see a green one appear. He giggled and then wrapped his arms about his brother's neck and whispered in Lathron's ear, "Lafron, how does he do that?"

"I do not know, Legolas. Perhaps you should ask him," Lathron whispered back.

Legolas turned back to face the wizard, his eyes shining brightly and a smile on his face.

"Mifdir, how do you do that?" he asked.

Lathron snorted in laughter at Legolas' rendition of Mithrandir's name, but Mithrandir merely smiled at the elfling. "It is a secret."

Legolas reached out and touched the old man's hand. "Tell me the secret!"

"If I did that, then it would no longer be a secret," Mithrandir replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Would you like to show me my room?"

Legolas nodded and let Lathron set him on the floor. He pushed open the door to the room, then took the wizard by the hand and led him inside. "This Mifdir's room and Mifdir's bed," he pointed at the bed. "Mifdir's bath," he pointed at a side chamber. Legolas turned to Lathron. "Lafron, Mifdir eat with us?"

"Yes, Legolas, Mithrandir will eat with us. Why don't you go tell Tathiel that Mithrandir is here?" Lathron replied, mirth in his voice.

Legolas brightened at the thought of sharing news with Tathiel. He tugged on Mithrandir's sleeve. "Wash hands and come to dinner!" he directed, then ran for the door calling loudly, "Tafiel, Mifdir come to dinner!"

Mithrandir sank down on to the edge of the bed, his shoulders shaking in laughter. He motioned for Lathron to sit. "Now tell me, _mellon-nín,_ the story of this one who is clearly the son of Narawen, yet by appearances not even three summers old and bereft of his naneth."

Lathron sat and his face grew sad. "That tale cannot be told in such a short span of time," he answered. "The least you should know is that Narawen was murdered shortly after his birth, and Alagos too, but they had the joy of seeing him and naming him. This did not occur in the forest, but east of here, and a long journey of terrible hardship befell Legolas, two young ellyth, and Tathiel, whom you know. They were only returned to us last fall."

Mithrandir smiled at the gentle elf before him. "Yet he is a winsome child and obviously much loved. I will hear more of this, if you are willing, at a later time."

Lathron smiled as he rose. "If my father so wishes. I will see you at dinner, Mithrandir." Lathron bowed slightly and departed the room.

Mithrandir entered the family dining area to see an array of familiar faces. His crinkled face added a laugh line as he smiled at the merry elves before him. The children of the king came to greet him, each in turn, and he was pleased to see other faces he knew. Tathiel was present, and the warrior captain Rawien, who had escorted him through the forest on more than one occasion; Urithral, advisor to the king, and his wife Ethiwen. Two young ellyth sat near them that he presumed to be their children. Mithrandir turned in laughter as he heard a now familiar young voice.

"Tafiel! This is Mifdir! Mifdir, make stones change!" Legolas came to him, dragging Tathiel by the hand. "Come Rawen too!"

Mithrandir had just been seated between Urithral and Bregolas when Thranduil entered the room. He started to rise, but the king motioned for them to stay seated. All did, except one small elf too young to understand all the rules of dining etiquette.

"Ada!"

Mithrandir watched as the tiny elf flung himself at his father, who lifted him in the air and then lowered him to his chest, the child burying his head into Thranduil's neck and immediately winding a braid about his finger. He was hugged in return, and then drew back slightly, both hands on his ada's chest, the braid still firmly twined in his fist.

"Ada, Mifdir visit and eat with us and make stones change and I like him!" Legolas exclaimed in excitement. He turned and pointed at Mithrandir. "That is Mifdir!"

Thranduil enclosed the tiny hand in his own and whispered in the elfling's ear. Legolas smiled brightly and giggled, then gave up the braid and allowed his father to seat him in his usual chair. Mithrandir noted the child's chair sat between Thranduil and Lathron, and that Thranduil himself fixed the child's plate.

The wizard's wise eyes missed little that evening. He noted the matching gold rings on the hands of Tathiel and Rawien, and that the two sat with the family as family, not as servants. He took notice of the expressions in the eyes of the three young ellyth in the room, all with depths of grief and experience beyond their tender years. He noted broken pairings in siblings in the king's children - that Celebrinduil, always close to Alagos, now sat near Elenath. Elumeril, once inseparable from Elenath, and Legolas both leaned towards the nurturing Lathron, and Bregolas' eyes strayed protectively towards his father.

Mithrandir's heart and mind saw much beyond that which even the eyes of the firstborn might see. He sensed that the return of shadow was unlikely to be a coincidence in the tragedy that had occurred in Thranduil's family. He hoped they might tell him the tale later that night, but it took only a few minutes in the presence of the king and his children to know that he and Thranduil would not be traveling together to Lothlórien. The wizard knew much of the bonds that existed between parents and their elflings, and the one forged between Legolas and his ada was too tenuous to risk.

His heart and mind took in far more information than was spoken, and he engaged many in conversation, telling of his travels and the many peoples he had met and places he had seen. He noted that it was Thranduil who rose to put the elfling to bed after Legolas had been kissed and hugged and petted by all present, himself included.

Later, alone with Thranduil in the king's study, he heard what he knew to be only part of the tale of the tragedy that had befallen the Woodland Realm. It was clear the king was not prepared to tell more than he did.

"Thranduil, it would be unwise for you to travel to council. Is there another you could send in your stead?" he asked, knowing full well that Thranduil had led him to this conclusion with this question in mind.

"I will send Urithral in my place," Thranduil replied. "Bregolas shall accompany him, for though he is young, he has commanded the defense of this realm and may both learn much and offer much."

"I shall ensure that their voices are heard and heed given to their positions as your representatives," Mithrandir promised to look out for Bregolas and ensure he garnered what knowledge might be gained from the council.

It was a fine spring morning, just after sunrise, when families of the guards gathered to bid their loved ones farewell. Near the entrance to the Great Hall, Bregolas and Urithral prepared to leave their families. They hoped to be gone as little as six weeks, but were prepared for as long as twelve.

Tinánia and Eärundra were hugging their father, but their emotions were held in check. Ethiwen stood strong. Her sense of pride and duty both commanded her to support and encourage him. He would not be gone longer than many a patrol she had gone on during their marriage. She knew he wished to go, he wished to see Lothlórien and he wished to serve the realm and his king in this way.

"Return to us whole and well," she whispered in her husband's ear. "We shall be waiting for you, _meleth-nín_."

Bregolas was jovial as he bid his siblings farewell. His absence would be shorter than many of the scouting missions and patrols that had taken him into southern Mirkwood, and safer too. He scooped Legolas up his in arms.

"What are we, Legolas?" he asked as he tickled the elfling

"Brothers!" Legolas giggled.

"Brothers!" Bregolas agreed. "I will be back before your begetting day, with presents,_ tithen muindor_."

Legolas grinned at his brother, just beginning to understand the concept of begetting days but having already discovered he liked presents. He pointed at Bregolas' horse, and Bregolas carried him to greet the animal.

"Bregles ride Urevo?"

"Yes, Urevio and I shall go together," replied Bregolas, as he sat his little brother up on the horse. He watched as Legolas stroked the mane and patted the horse.

"I go with Bregles on Urevo!" Legolas cried in excitement.

Thranduil plucked his elfling from the horse's back. "Not this time, _pen-neth_. Legolas needs to stay home and keep Ada company while Bregolas is away."

Legolas snuggled into Ada's arms and yawned, for it was early.

"_Ion-nín_, I am proud of you. Return quickly," Thranduil bade his son farewell.

Horses were mounted and the guards led the way through the main gate and across the bridge into the forest. The elves watched until they were gone from sight and only the trees whispered of their passing.

Lathron watched as Thranduil set Legolas down and taking him by the hand, began to walk at the child's pace around the large cave into the trees. "Would you like to see the nest of baby squirrels, Legolas?"

Lathron laughed at the sight of the tiny arm stretched as high as it could go to reach the big hand and then how his little brother tipped his head back to look up at his ada. His eyes spoke of his adoration for the big elf, his face was lit with a smile, and he did his best to mimic his father's gait and step. Lathron watched them and took in the beauty of the day and his heart was content.

**THE END**


End file.
